Beauty and the Hybrid
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a small town girl who lives as a vampire in 1799 in New Orleans. A smart and beautiful young woman. As she longs to be free and have adventure as well as seeing the world she finds herself giving it all up to spare her father from a dark creature. Klaus. Klaus is the original hybrid who cannot love, but when he meets Caroline will he change his mind?
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

The Legend and Myth of New Orleans

In New Orleans, Louisiana 1799 many settlers of the great town and city talked of legends of the supernatural. Many were the Slaves that had come from overseas of the country known as Africa. The slaves talked about the creatures that would come after dark. Creatures of the undead. Many had been thought to be witches believing in such things as well as having rituals to try and banish the evil that this city seemed cursed with. Though the slaves didn't think that what they were doing was considered witchcraft. They considered it their religion as well as it was very well known as Voodoo. As the slaves talk of the legends, myths folklores of the world that many had thought of as nothing but scary bedtime stories there was one pacific story told amongst the slaves. It was a story not meant to just scare but to show that sometimes living forever had its consequences. This one legend was of the worse and most feared of the supernatural creatures. The Hybrid. Many of the slaves who knew the story had said to have met him. Some had called him the great immortal to walk the earth while others that truly were of the supernatural called him by his true name. The name itself sent fear to all the supernatural as if it were some kind of bedtime story. This hybrid was known as Klaus. Many believed that he was real. While others thought nothing of him. And few knew that he existed. People who believed in him were sure to keep their distance from him. Some say that if you knew him that you had some sort of unfinished business with him. Those few that knew he was real also knew that he was truly the most powerful because he had been part of the first species of vampires known as the originals. They said that he lived in New Orleans but was cleaver at masking his whereabouts. As the name Klaus was spoken in town but hardly used more than one time by one signal person people also knew that there was something strange in the town, but many would die trying to find out what it was.

As for the ones that knew of the supernatural world and only heard whispers of the great original hybrid only known to the older vampires rather than the young. And hardly from the wolves since they thought as though as they were superior. Their were many of the supernatural in town and could also keep the mortals of knowing their true identity. Such as the young woman Caroline Forbes who was a vampire of two years of age. Though her family had no idea of her transition into the supernatural it wasn't long that her mother died in child birth with their second child. The child was a boy but it had not lived that long and its life was taken. Her father was devastated for he loved his wife very much. Her father became protective very much of Caroline his one and only daughter and the last of what he had of his wife. Caroline's father worked most of his time as a merchant as well as a farmer and an inventor to help trade his work to see if he could get better pay. But Caroline mostly had taken care of that job for him. Despite that Caroline was a vampire, she still felt the want and need to hold onto her humanity. She radiate, young woman with golden sunlight hair in the mix of curls with ocean blue green eyes that dance in the moonlight despite the darkness. She was rather slender, somewhat tall. These features made her look more feminine but being a vampire she happen to have much more advance abilities that only got stronger and more powerful over time of her existence. But Caroline was also quite oblivious of her beauty. She never did see herself quite clearly and found that she was living in her cousin Katerina's shadow. So many men wanted her all the time. Though her cousin enjoyed the attention to much which made her quite selfish. It was evening that Caroline was walking into town. She had few things to pick up for her father. Though Caroline had the beauty that she did not seem to see of herself, many thought she was beautiful but also strange because she was fascinated in many things. She read a lot of books on different places in the world unlike women did. And talked about wanting to travel and not being stuck at home as a wife and mother. She wanted her freedom despite of how society seemed to run in this time. She walked into the book shop and found librarian Armand. He didn't think she was strange and happen to be a kind man who looked at her as nothing more than a daughter. He had been the one to get her interested in such things and had grown to be good friends.

"Armand," She smiled find him stocking more books away.

"Caroline, milady, how are you?" He hopped down and walked to her giving her a hug.

"I am great, just came to return the book I borrowed." She said handing it to him and making her way around wondering he had anything knew that she could read on other places. She knew how to speak four other languages thanks to him and her father finding a good tutor. She could speak Latin, French, Spanish and Italian. She still was learning Italian though.

"Finished already?" He asked.

"Oh I couldn't put it down." Caroline admitted. "You got anything new?" She asked. He shook his head and chuckled putting the book back on the shelf.

"Not since yesterday." He told her.

"Oh that's alright, I'll borrow…" She thought for a moment reading the different titles before finding the one she wanted. "This one," She smiled.

"This one? But you have read it twice." He laughed.

"Oh but it's my favorite, it doesn't just have the cultures but a beautiful folklore like story. It's mixed with romance, daring swordfights and adventure." That was another thing Caroline would love. She really wanted adventure. She longed to be free to do what she wanted. But being a woman you had things expected of you.

"Well if you like it all that much than it's yours." He said handing the book to her with a smile.

"But sir- She protested but was cut off.

"I insist." He said. She smiled.

"Well thank you, thank you very much." She said before walking out and opening the book to the first page. She loved this book and longed to be like the main character Calla. She was this strong female character.

Not too far from where she was, a Tyler Lockwood the Alpha of one of the strongest of packs in the city happened to be watching Caroline Forbes from the distance. He smirked when he found what he had been looking for. She would make a not just a perfect wife but a perfect mate to be despite that she wasn't a werewolf. He also wanted her because he wanted to prove that he could get anything that he wanted.

"There she is," He said to his pal Ethan Snow a pack member and his beta. Ethan looked up at the vampire that was passing by.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "Surely she is not the one of your choice." Tyler gave him a look.

"Well she is the lucky girl that I am going to marry. She is the most beautiful in town."

"But-

"And don't I deserve the best?" Tyler growled. Ethan rolled his eyes and watched as Tyler took off after her. Ethan didn't like her that much but he didn't like to create fights of violence that much and so didn't follow him unlike Royce Vaughn who followed always looking for a fight. But as long as he won. Which he always did.

Caroline was nearly to her house when she noticed that someone was in front of her.

"Good afternoon Caroline, milady." Tyler greeted her.

"Good afternoon Tyler my lord." Her book was suddenly out of her hands and she found Tyler brushing through every page curious as to what seemed to be in there. "Tyler may I have my book back please."

"How can you read this? There's no pictures." Caroline raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well some people use their imagination." He shook his head and tossed the book back making it land in the mud.

"Caroline, it's time for you to get your head of these books and think about more important things like me." Caroline gave him a look before reaching down and grabbing it wiping it off. "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for woman to read. Soon she starts thinking and gets ideas." Caroline shook her head.

"Tyler you are positively pure evil." He laughed.

"Why thank you Caroline," He took her book again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders starting to walk in a different direction. "Let's say you and I go take a walk and look at my trophies for hunting." Caroline rolled her eyes and noticed the attention he was bringing from other women.

"Maybe some other time." She said and moved away making up an excuse. "I have to go home to my father now." Royce smirked and burst into laughter.

"William, ha that crazy old loon." Tyler couldn't help but chuckle. Caroline glared at them and put her hands on her hips getting angry.

"Don't talk about my father like that." Tyler stopped and turned to him.

"Yeah don't talk about her father like that."

"My father is not crazy he is a genius." There was an explosion and Caroline immediately took off even after hearing Tyler and Royce burst into laughter.

"Papa?" She called when she was inside the cellar. She found him groaning and kicked the contraption that he was working on.

"I have really had it with this one. I really think that I am never going to get this contraption to work." She smirked.

"You always say that." He groaned again.

"I mean it this time. I will never get it to work."

"Yes you will and you win first prize in the fair tomorrow as well as soon you can sell it." She said. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"You really believe that?" She smiled genuinely.

"I always have." He sighed and got back down to work.

"Hand me that wrench." He said. She nodded before getting up and grabbing it.

"Papa do you think I'm odd?" She asked. He looked at her.

"My daughter odd where did you get an idea like that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. There's not really anyone that I can talk to." She said.

"Well what about that Tyler Lockwood he seems like a nice and handsome fellow." She shook her head.

"He's handsome alright, and rude and insensible." She sighed. "Oh papa he's not the one for me."

"Well you always have me." He stood and brushed his hands off. "I think that has about done it." Caroline watched as he lit the fire and it started working. It worked great the machine to help cut firewood was a success.

"You did it!" She said. "You really did it!"

"Oh this joyous news. Now I am off to the fair." A piece of wood hit the back of his head making him bite on his own tongue and feel slightly dizzy.

Caroline waved to her father as he rode on the horse. She smiled happy for him as he waved back to her.

"Goodbye papa good luck."

"Goodbye Caroline and take care while I'm gone."

Note: So there is the first chapter. Tell me what you think? Continue or not? If continue Klaus should be in the next chapter along with some other characters who I love. Until then. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 (real)

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

The Immortals

William was on his way to the fair. He was traveling on the back of Phillip his trusty horse. He held up his lantern so that he could see because it was getting dark out. He looked at his map wondering which way to go. He should have turned a left before on the crossroads.

"This isn't right." He talked to himself. "We should have made a turn back there." Phillip the horse was looking between the two crossroads. One that had a more friendly looking path and the other looking like a spooky death trap. Phillip being himself turned to the friendly looking path for William. But William pulled on the reins and turned him to the not so friendly looking path. "Come on Phillip this is a short cut. We'll be there in no time." Phillip the horse was taking his time as he walked the creepy looking path. He kept hearing sounds of owls as well as the wind brushing against the dead branches of the trees. "This isn't right, where have you taken us Phillip." William said. Phillip backed into a tree waking bats swoop out and scare Phillip and William. Phillip took off running with William on his back until he reached the edge of a cliff. William pulled on the reins once again and pulled Phillip back. "Steady Phillip. Steady- but the horse was too spooked and accidently threw William off his back before taking off and sprinting away. William grunted and looked up to find that Phillip was gone and the only light that he had was put out. William sighed and grabbed his hat putting it back on his head looking around for a way to go. That's when he heard a growl and turned to look behind him. In the shadows emerged two wolves. But they were bigger than the average wolves. It was than that William knew that they were werewolves and knew that he was in the dark woods of New Orleans a place where most of the supernatural were told to have lived. It was not too far from the French Quarter. William took off running through the woods with fear in his heart. As he ran for his life from werewolves. He could hear the growling and knew that they were getting closer. As well as he heard more pattering of paws hot on his heels. He ran till he was at a gate. "Help!" He cried. "Please let me in!" He pleaded. He was relieved when the gate seemed to open and fell through it before turning and seeing the wolves coming at him. He used his foot to slam the gate shut before moving away watching the wolves bark and try to get in. William slowly turned to find himself face to face with an old Victorian mansion that could possibly be as big as a castle. He looked to see thunder clouds starting to darken the sky. It thundered and he ran to the door to knock on it. It began to pour as he knocked. When the door seemed to open, he let himself in.

"Hello?" He called. He shut the door and patted himself down before looking around the room. "Hello? Is someone there?" He called once again. "I don't mean to intrude but it seems I have lost my horse and am need of a place to stay." He looked around as if the place was empty or something.

"Of course mate you are welcome here." William turned and found him face to face with a man who looked perhaps in his mid twenties. He smiled friendly to William. "Come let us help you." He said bringing him into what looked like the evening chamber. William smiled and was happy for such kindness as he sat down in the chair. "Miss Gilbert will get you a nice warm cup of tea." William turned to a young woman with brown hair pulled back into a bun. She had chocolate brown eyes. She made her way to him with a cup of tea.

"No, no tea." Said another man who came in looking slightly worried. But the man seemed to ignore him as he waved his hand to the young girl. She handed to him with a smile before nodding to Elijah.

"Oh well thank you," He said nodding to her. She nodded.

"You are welcome sir."

"That will be all Miss Gilbert," She nodded again to the man.

"Yes my lord." She said politely. Right when the man was about to introduce himself to William there was an animalistic growl that he had never heard of. It was so loud that he thought perhaps it was something bigger than any creature he had heard. He swallowed hard an knew that they were behind him.

"Hmm there's a stranger here." He heard the voice behind him.

"My lord I would like to say that this wasn't my idea it was his idea and- another animalistic growl came from the man that was behind him making the other man that had wanted to not have William here back away slightly. He looked to the tall man that had been a perfect gentleman to him. He wasn't afraid but looked rather annoyed and sighed. William looked around.

"Who is it?" He said. "Who are you?" He turned his head and was met with glowing golden eyes. A man that had much more than just fangs, he had never seen such a creature.

"Who are you is the question mate?" He growled. William backed away and the man of the supernatural followed him.

"I was lost in the woods and needed a place to stay. I'm sorry." William said and was frightened by him. He had never seen such a creature he couldn't help but stare at his features.

"So you decided to see the hybrid have you?" He asked. William ran but this man was already in front of him. His blue eyes filled with emptiness and no love or care.

"No please I mean no harm I just needed a place to say." He flashed his fangs before grabbing the man and lifting him by the throat. William could feel how strong he was.

"I'll give you a place to stay." In the corner the young woman who had poured him coffee seemed hide her face in the kind man's chest as he rubbed her back as if trying to comfort her. And the man that had tried to stop this looked away ashamed and guilty.

Caroline sighed reading her book until she heard a knock at her door. She looked up and raised an eyebrow wondering who that could be. She walked to the door looking through the little like telescope so that she could see who it was. She groaned. As soon as she opened the door he made his way in.

"Tyler, what a surprise." She said. He smirked.

"Aren't I Caroline, I am just full of surprises." He was about to speak till he saw his reflection in the window and looked at himself before turning to her. "This is the day your dreams come true." She moved away and raised an eyebrow.

"And what would you know about my dreams Tyler?" She asked.

"Plenty, picture this." He put his feet up on her book and his boots that were coated with mud started getting on the pages before he used his feet to kick off his shoes. "My latest kill roasting on the fire. And my little wife and mate massaging my feet." She pinched her nose at the awful smell that his feet were giving off. "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." He stood. "We will have at least si or seven."

"Dogs?" He chuckled and smirked.

"No Caroline, strapping boys like me." She picked up her book and began wiping it again.

"Can imagine." She said putting her book away. He followed her.

"And do you know who that little wife might be?" She bit her lip.

"Let me think," She turned and he was right there trying to corner her.

"You Caroline," She ducked under his arm and moved away from him.

"Tyler I'm speechless I really don't know what to say." Tyler moved over to her and looked at her as if she were prey. He cornered her at the door and had his arms on either side of her.

"Say that you will marry me." He said trying to kiss her. She moved her hand to the door knob.

"I am really sorry Tyler but…" She had grip on the door now and turned it. "I just don't deserve you." She opened the door and he fell forward outside into the mud. She then tossed his boots out. Royce smirked.

"So how did it go?" He asked. Tyler glared at him and grabbed him by the throat yanking him to him.

"I will have Caroline as my wife and mate. Make no mistake about that." He tossed him into the mud. And left. He was going to have and no one else would.

Note: So there you go. We met Klaus who has just made William(Caroline's father) into his prisoner. Elijah and Elena were there. Stefan was the one trying to stop William form getting cozy. I will be updating as soon as can. I also am typing another chapter for the Originals: Of light and dark go check it out if you haven't read it yet. I will try and update another drabble for my drabbles as well. Until then. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

The Deal

Caroline opened the door and looked out. She glanced around wondering if Tyler was still there.

"Is he gone?" She asked. Mostly talking to herself. When she didn't see anyone she walked outside. "Thank god. He asked me to marry him." She shook her head and looked at the hen. "Could you imagine? The wife of a…grr" She shook her head. "Can you see it? Madame Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood's little wife." She kicked the barrel knocking it over. "In his imagination for sure. But it will never happen." Caroline walked into the field and looked at the beautiful waterfall nearby. She sighed and watched the birds above flying away. How she wished to fly with them away from here. Suddenly she heard the sound of a horse. She turned to find Phillip in a sprint to her.

"Phillip," She said with shock and grabbed his reins to restrain him from running. The horse stopped and calmed. She patted its snout. "Where's papa? You have to take me to him." She unhooked the invention that he had been carrying with him and grabbed her cloak on the farm door handle before mounting Philip and heading back where he had came.

Phillip had brought Caroline to the gates of the old Victorian looking mansion. She looked around and swallowed hard.

"What is this place?" She asked to herself. Phillip started move frantically seeming scared. "Phillip, Phillip steady, steady." She said climbing off his back and petting his snout once again trying to calm him. She turned and saw something. She opened the gate and dropped to her knees grasping a hat. "Papa," Was all she said. She walked to the old wide door. She knocked before she opened the door and began to look around. "Papa?"

Meanwhile Elijah Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore were talking. Elijah sighed and Stefan just shook his head.

"You should not have done that. Now Lord Klaus will probably not let the man go." Elijah sighed.

"I was trying to be hospital."

_"Papa?" _Elijah and Stefan turned to the sound of the feminine voice. They looked to see a young woman walking down the hall. Stefan stared and Elijah moved over to the doorway. Stefan followed and they watched her walk down the hall.

"It's a girl." Elijah said. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I know it's a girl."

"It brilliant she could be the one to help Niklaus."

"What do you mean?"

"If this girl can bring out the good in him. Maybe he can learn to love again." Stefan glanced at the girl.

"How do you know he won't just rip her heart out?" Elijah looked at him.

"It doesn't matter perhaps she could bring out the humanity and love that my brother once had. The witch Celeste had predicted it." He said. They followed Caroline.

"Papa?" She said. Elijah flashed to the day and opened it but left it open for her to see and perhaps follow. He smiles when she turns and does. "Hello? Papa? Wait I'm looking for my father I…" She climbed the stairs only to find no one there. "That's funny I could have sworn I heard someone."

"Caroline?" She heard his voice. She grabbed the torch off the wall and ran over to her father when she saw him in shackles bound.

"Papa," She sighed with relief.

"How did you find me?"

"Oh your hands feel like ice. We have got to get you out of here."He coughed.

"Caroline, I want you to leave this place." She glared at him.

"Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain, you must go now."

"What are you doing here?" Came a growl. She was thrown and tossed to the side on the ground on the ice cold floor. She scrabbled to her feet and looked around.

"Who's there? Who are you?" She asked.

"The protégé, Marcel, of the lord." He said. She looked at the dark skinned man who smiled evilly to her. She could tell by his strength that he was an immortal like her, a vampire. Elijah and Stefan looked at Marcel. Elijah had never been a good friend of Marcel's. He didn't like him that much.

"Let my father go." She said. "Please." Marcel just laughed.

"Only the lord has the authority over that. And I already know what his answer would be. He trespassed onto the property of his lordship. So you either leave woman or I will have you thrown out." She growled. She hated how many treated her because of her sex.

"Well I am not so much just a woman." She flashed her fangs before she flashed to him and knocked him to the ground. She knew that this vampire was older than her but she didn't care. She would defend her father if she had to. She was tossed into a wall making a crack. She flashed to her feet just in time to see him flash to her and try to grab her. She dodged and kicked him in the chest as hard as she could. He was knocked to the ground growling before launching himself at her. Caroline put up a good fight but she was still no match for this vampire who was not just older than her but knew how to fight better than her. She was pinned to the ground and right when he was about to rip her heart out he was tossed off her. She flashed to her feet and looked at the man standing before her. Or if he was a man at all.

"You have quite a fire in you love. Because of this I think I will let you live and leave my home unharmed." She turned to him. He had light brown scruffy hair and light sky blue eyes. He was tall, and somewhat muscular.

"I have come for my father. Let him out please. Can't you see that he's sick." Klaus huffed.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here."

"But he could die, please I will do anything." She begged. The man shook his head.

"There is nothing you can do." He said. "He's my prisoner." He turned to leave.

"Oh there must be something I…" She thought for a moment. "Wait," She called to him. He turned to her wondering what she wanted now. She paused for a moment before speaking. "Take me instead."

"Y-he stopped when he processed what she had said instead of what he thought she was going to say.-You would take his place?" He said in shock.

"Caroline no! You don't know what you're doing!" She ignored her father's pleas.

"If I did, would you let him go?" She asked. He looked at her for moment. He had this sudden interest in her and wanted to know more about her.

"Yes, but you have to promise that you will stay here forever." She swallowed hard.

"Come closer, and show me your true face." She said. He turned to her and slowly entered the light and let his hybrid face take form so she knew what he was. She gasped and turned away when she saw his gold glowing eyes, wolf teeth and vampire fangs.

"Caroline, I won't let you do this." William said again. She turned away from him. And walked to this hybrid. She slowly forced herself to speak. "You have my word."

"Done," He said. She fell to the ground on her knees and put her face in her hands. He flashed over to her father ripping the chains off. Her father walked to her.

"No Caroline, I am old and have lived my life-

"Take him to the village." He said to Marcel. Marcel nodded before flashing to William and grabbing him, he dragged him away.

"Wait!" Caroline called as she watched the dark man disappear along with her father. Caroline sobbed heart wrenching sobs. The man that she made a deal with looked at her suddenly feeling somewhat sorry and guilty? He rubbed the back of his neck. "You didn't even let me say goodbye, I'll never see him again." She cried.

"I will show you to your room." She looked up at him confused.

"My room…but I thought…"

"You wanna stay in the my prisoner hold?"

"No,"

"Then follow me,"

Caroline walked down the hall following the man that she given her life to and another. She was walking down the hallway looking around at the place that she was going to be living in for the rest of her life it seemed. The man with dark hair and brown eyes turned to her.

"Forgive me M'lady but I did not introduce myself. I am Elijah Mikaelson I am an original vampire. And this is Niklaus my younger brother." Elijah gave his brother a irritated look. "Say something to her." He advised. Klaus glanced to him.

"Please call me Klaus," Caroline looked at the man called Klaus before she looked away. "Ah I hope you like it here." Elijah gave him a look to make him continue. "The mansion is your home now, and you can go anywhere you like the west wing of the house." Klaus said.

"What's the west-

"It's forbidden." Klaus muttered. He turned away and proceeded to her room.

"Well, well, well there is a girl in the castle after all." Caroline looked up at a boy her age or a year older standing by the door. He smirked. He had dark hair and light grey eyes.

"Kol leave before I dagger you." Caroline swallowed hard and looked at Klaus with wide eyes. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Well hello darling my name is Kol I am Nik's younger brother and the most handsome original."

"Caroline Forbes." She answered timidly. She was sad and it was making her feel vulnerable.

"Well might I be so bold to say, that you look like a tasty little thing." There was a growl. Kol put his hands up in defense. "Very well I will go. I think I will go see what the beautiful and lovely Miss Bennett is up to. It was nice meeting you darling," He said before turning and heading down the hall. Klaus opened the door for Caroline to her room.

"If you need anything my servants will attend to you."

"Dinner, invite her to dinner." He glanced at Elijah who was urging him to. He sighed.

"You will join me for dinner. That is not a request." He muttered before slamming the door making Caroline jump and run to her bed putting her face in the duvet. She sobbed into it. Everything that she wanted, she would never have now.

Note: So there is another chapter. Klaus and Caroline have met. As well as Elijah and Kol. Stefan was also in the story. Tell me how the plot is going so far. I might change a few little things to make it more to more young adult. Don't forget to check out my other stories like the originals: of light and dark. And if you like my stories in fanfiction than you might like a story I wrote on my own. It's called witch of Salem. You can find it on by RMSpinella. It is about witches mostly but there are other supernatural creatures as well. Dark secrets of the town Salem. Go check it out if you are interested. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Dark and Broken Secrets

Caroline sobbed for what felt like hours in her room. Her father was gone, she was alone and living with a creature as dark as hell itself. There was a knock at the door. She sat up and turned to the door still with tearful eyes.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Elena Gilbert. The housemaid. I came to bring you some blood and tea." Caroline stood wiping her face off before opening the door and letting her in. Elena walked in holding a tray in her hands. She had brown hair that was pulled into a bun to keep out of her face and had chocolate brown eyes. She handed Caroline the blood and poured her tea after setting it on the ground. Caroline sipped the blood from the glass before handing it back to her.

"Do I want to know where the blood came from?" She asked. Elena looked at her.

"You have a specific type?" Elena questioned. Caroline shook her head.

"I have tried not drinking from humans. Instead I try to drink from animals." Caroline explained. Elena nodded.

"Mr. Salvatore is like that. He doesn't want to drink from people. I don't either but I do to keep my strength up but never kill. And I if I might lose control I have Lord Elijah help me. He is a very wise man." Caroline nodded and took a sip of her tea. "That was a very brave thing that you did," Caroline glanced at her.

"But my father, my life I have lost everything." Elena looked down.

"I'm sorry," Elena snapped back into her happy mood. "Well, look at me, jabbering while there is a supper that needs to be prepared. I will see you for dinner." She said before leaving. Caroline sighed. Before watching Elena walk out and a blonde girl come in. Caroline glanced at her. She long blonde hair that was pulled back in a braid and was in a rosie red gown. She gave a nod to her.

"I am Rebekah, Nik's little sister." She explained. Caroline was confused. Who was Nik? "You might know him as Klaus." Caroline growled hating that name now. She sighed.

"I am addressed to get you ready for dinner." She opened the door to the wardrobe and pulled out a blue simple but beautiful dress. "Here this one will look good." She said about to hand it to her. Caroline shook her head.

"That's very kind of you, but I am not going to dinner." Caroline said. Rebekah stared at her with wide eyes.

"But you must," She said. There was a knock at the door and Stefan walked in and coughed to make his presence know before giving her a smile and bowing.

"Uh hum, your dinner awaits."

"Where is she?" Klaus had his arms folded and was sitting in his chair staring by the fire. Elijah sighed.

"Patience brother, I am sure that she will be here soon."

"Yes, she has just lost her father. This isn't something easy M'lord." Elena said. Klaus rolled his eyes. Elijah and Elena made a meaningful glance. Klaus really didn't know but Elijah and Elena had hope that this girl Caroline Forbes could bring Klaus back to actually love. Sometimes love changed people.

"Niklaus when she arrives you should act like a gentleman." Elijah advised.

"Yes, and give her a charming smile." Elijah glanced to Kol sitting at the table with his feet crossed on the table. Elena glared at him.

"Lord Kol, please take your feet off the table because that is where the food is." Kol rolled his eyes and sighed before taking his feet down.

"Be kind," Elena said.

"Show her respect." Elijah told him.

"Shower her with compliments."

"And above all," Elijah started. "You must control your temper!" Elena and Elijah said together. There was the sound of the turn of the knob and Klaus's eyes widened as he realized that she was here. But when the door opened Stefan stepped in the dining room.

"Oh ah hello…" Klaus glared at him.

"Well, where is she?" He asked.

"Oh huh the girl, well you see the girl is…" Stefan started. "She's not coming,"

"WHAT?!" There was crash that Caroline heard from what seemed to be downstairs. Suddenly there was a pounding on her door. _"I thought I told you to come down to dinner."_ He said angrily.

"I'm not hungry," She said not caring that he could probably break her door down.

_"You come out of there, or I'll…break down the door!"_ Klaus yelled. Elijah sighed and face palmed. This wasn't the way to win a woman's affections.

"Brother, perhaps asking her nicely will persuade her." Klaus glanced to him and groaned.

_"Will you come down to dinner?" _He asked calmly.

"No,"

_"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." _

"No thank you." She said.

_"You can't stay in there forever."_

"Yes I can." Klaus growled.

"_Fine, than go ahead and starve! If she doesn't eat with me than she doesn't eat at all." _And within in the next few seconds there was a slam of the door followed by a crash that shook the hallway floor. Klaus turned to the witch who had been cleaning in his room.

"Witch, show me the girl." She sighed hating that he called her that. But did as he had asked. She used the fire to show him an image of her.

_"Nik isn't really so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" _Rebekah said.

_"I don't want to know him. I don't want anything to do with him." _Klaus looked away.

"It's useless, she will forever only ever see me as…a monster." He whispered to himself before pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's hopeless."

Note: So there is another chapter. Bonnie and Kol will be in the next one. And Klaus and Caroline will have a chance to get closer. We will meet a few other characters in the next one as well. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

A Sliver of Hope

Caroline opened the door when she thought it was clear and late. She looked around but no one was there. She walked outside and proceeded down the hall.

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes darling," Kol said. He looked at Miss Bennett who gave him a look.

"I will not be used like those other women that I heard about." She said moving away from him.

"You wound me darling, but I do actually fancy you." She shook her head and moved giggling slightly. He moved to her and she moved back. He did like the thrill of the chase. Bonnie shook her head and moved away again but he grabbed her by her waist and spun her till he was holding her in his arms. He chuckled flirt like. He glanced up for a second before looking back to her. That's when he realized something. He gasped and accidently dropped her.

"Oof." She landed with a thud on her back.

"She has left her room." He said.

Caroline was walking downstairs and saw the light in the room figuring that someone was in there. She opened the door and looked to see Elena Gilbert putting dishes away.

"Splendid to see you out and about Miss." Said the man that had come to her room to bring her to dinner with Klaus. She walked over and he held out his hand. "I am Stefan Salvatore." Another man moved in front of him. Stefan glared at him. "This is my older brother Damon."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said before kissing her hand. "May I offer you a drink?" He said showing her the scotch on the table. She shook her head.

"Is there anything that we could do to make your stay more comfortable?" Stefan pushed Damon back. Damon glared at his little brother.

"Well I am a little hungry." Caroline admitted.

"You are?" Elena asked. "Hear that she's hungry. Let's start the fire and wait the silverware." Stefan swallowed hard.

"Remember what Klaus said." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I won't let the poor girl go hungry." Stefan sighed.

"Fine, some blood and some crusts of bread-

"Stefan I am surprise at you mate. She is not our prisoner, she is technically our guest we must make her feel welcome here." Kol said coming through the door with Bonnie behind him.

"Alright but just keep it down if Klaus finds out about this I am sure that he will rip our hearts out."

"Of course." Caroline took a sip of her blood. She had never had such an elegant meal actually.

"Everything was delicious thank you." Elena nodded before Bonnie and her walked back into the kitchen. Caroline looked at the boy that was human who had introduced himself as Matt. He happened to have been the one cleaning up the mess.

"My look at the time. You must be getting tired and are ready for bed." Stefan said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in a mansion full of history." She explained.

"Oh would you like a tour?" Matt asked. Stefan shook his head.

"That might not be such a good idea. We can't have the girl going in place she shouldn't go." Stefan said. "If you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you would like to take me. I'm sure that you know everything there is about the mansion." Stefan chuckled.

"Oh yes I do actually." They were walking down the hallway of the first floor of the mansion and Stefan was explaining how Klaus had actually help build this mansion. And how some of the paintings were from France or Italy. "Now this part of the- he stopped seeing Caroline turn to the stairs nearby. He flashed in front of her in an instant. Matt was also there. Caroline looked at them curiously.

"What's up there?" She asked.

"What? Nothing, interesting in the west wing. Absolutely dusty and dull." Caroline smirked.

"So that's the west wing." Stefan swallowed hard and couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Nice going," Matt muttered.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there."

"Hiding? Lord Klaus is hiding nothing." Caroline moved around them.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Stefan flashed there and Matt also moved in front of her.

"The parlor, the art room-

"You have art here?" Matt nodded and sighed with relief.

"Yes, come we will show you." He said along with Stefan. She started to follow them till her curiosity got the better of her. She turned back to the stairs and starting climbing them once again as Stefan and Matt walked down the hall. Caroline got to the top of the stairs and walked down a old looking hall that seemed to have been in ruins. She turned and found a shattered mirror on her left as she began walking to the door that almost looked like the door to hell. And perhaps it was but only to Klaus. Caroline reached for the door and swallowed hard before opening it. Inside she found a chamber destroyed. She took a step inside and found paintings, furniture, carpet and bed all shredded and destroyed. She stopped and turned only to gasp. There was a painting on the wall that was torn. She reached for the canvas piece that was hanging off the picture to hide what it was of. When she placed it in it's spot she found the painting of Klaus and his family. She saw all of his sibilings that she had met, and his parents. But there was one person that she didn't recognize. And it was hard to tell who it was. She turned and found a table with a sketch on it. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of a young boy. Perhaps twelve he was smiling and looked happy. But he was also in different attire. It looked as if it was before this era. She stared at it for a few moments when she noticed movement. She looked up to gasp. There stood Klaus, he growled and glared at her before flashing over to her and ripping the picture out of her hands and placed it back on the table and seemed to be hiding it protectively. He turned to her fury swimming in his light blue eyes, but also a hint of pain. She didn't know what it was. He moved to her and she backed away.

"Why did you come here?"

"I-I…I'm sorry," Was all she said.

"I warned you to never come here." His voice was filled with coldness.

"I didn't mean any harm." She said backing away.

"Do you realize what you could have done?!" He smashed the table that she was standing next to into a wall and broke into a million pieces.

"Stop!" Caroline cried. His eyes flashed from blue to gold. She gasped seeing them.

"Get out!" He yelled. And she flashed away out of the house as he seemed to destroy more of his chamber. "Get out!" Klaus only stopped and realized what he had done. He knew he shouldn't have done that and was immediately feeling guilty. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Caroline had flashed to the stairs and was running down them. Elijah and Stefan turned to her.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute." She said before putting on the cloak.

"Wait," Elijah called. "Please don't go." But she was already out the door. She flashed to Phillip and mounted him before riding him out into the woods. She didn't realize that it was a full moon. She rode till she was far enough in the woods and could hear the sounds of howling. Phillip stopped and was frantically trying to run. She looked behind her and gasped. Werewolves emerged into the woods growling and looking at her as their prey. She pushed Phillip into a run with the reins. She looked at the werewolves behind her with golden eyes. They growled and were coming closer. She knew that she could flash away but suddenly she was thrown off Phillip when he jumped. She landed on the ground and cried out when her arm hit against a tree. She knew she was a vampire but she could still feel the pain. She shook her head and got up. Her sunlight golden hair in a mix of curls around her fare face. She looked at the wolves growling at Phillip and her. She moved so fast that she was able to remove one werewolf heart. This didn't go so good, because the werewolves than turned on her. One of them pounced on her holding her down while another was ready to tear her from limb to limb. It growled before launching itself at her. She ducked when another shadow seemed to cast over her. She looked to find the werewolf that was going to pounce on her, its head was torn from its body. She looked to see another wolf. This one was bigger and had light brown hair and golden eyes. Different from the others those were smaller and had much darker fur. This wolf however moved in front of her in a defensive position. It growled at the other wolves that were all going to go up against this one. The wolf took the first attack, and was able to knock one of the wolves into a tree and haul one to the ground with its teeth. The pack of wolves attacked this one wolf but surprisingly the wolf was stronger and could take them on as if they were nothing. The wolf tossed another into a tree so hard that she heard the crack of the skull and the thud. It was dead there was no heart beating any longer. The last of the wolves realized that they were not going to win against this wolf that seemed to be the alpha. They retreated whimpering. Caroline watched the wolf collapse to the ground. She could see the blood trickling down on its arm. It morphed from a wolf into a man that was Klaus. She stared in shock. She turned to leave when she stopped suddenly. She couldn't just leave him out here alone. She sighed and turned back running over to him. She took off her cloak and wrapped around his well bare state. And used her vampire strength to carry him onto Phillip's back. From there they walked back to the mansion.

Klaus sat in his chair near the fireplace and was wearing pants and a shirt now. Caroline had returned with blood bags for him. He was healing of course but the blood helped to make it faster and less painful. She handed it to him. He glanced at her before taking a sip of it. Caroline could see the reason that he was not healing any faster in one area of his forearm. It was because something was in his skin. She moved to give him aid but he moved away from her growling. Elijah watched not too far from them. He wanted to see what would happen.

"Let me see," She said. Klaus kept moving his arm from her not wanting her to see him wounded. He was supposed to be the all powerful hybrid. He didn't need anyone's help. She finally moved at vampire's speed grabbing his arm to see it. But also made it worse because pushed what seemed to be a tooth from a werewolf into his arm more. He roared in rage and withdrew his arm from her.

"That hurts." He said. She glared at him.

"If you didn't move it wouldn't hurt as much." She yelled back.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away." He snarled.

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away." She retorted folding her arms across her chest slightly in annoyance.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing." She turned to him with anger that matched his.

"Well you should learn to control your temper." Klaus blinked twice astounded with this woman. She really did have a fire in her. He pouted and she grabbed his arm knowing that she had won the argument. As soon as she touched the tooth he groaned until she ripped it away as gently as she could. She glanced to him. \

"By the way," She began. "Thank you," His eyes widened confused. "For saving my life." He turned to her in shock but nodded.

"You're welcome," He said kindly. Caroline could see that when he had rescued her from the werewolves that there seemed to be some humanity in him. This gave him a sliver of hope that he could still be saved. Because in truth that picture of that boy must have meant something to him. As if he loved him. That was the humanity she saw as well as when he had saved her.

Elijah smiled watching the two of them. His brother had just showed that he cared. And the girl also showed that she did as well as she was no longer afraid of him. Elijah knew that this was going to be wonderful. His brother would get his humanity back and his family could be whole once again.

Marcel glared at them. He couldn't let Klaus his lord listen to this peasant girl. And he didn't want him to feel. She could interfere with his plans. It was simple he was going to have to get rid of her somehow.

Note: So sorry this took so long. I know I had promised but I haven't been feeling well today. I am just achy and all. But I have been trying to write. I have a few more sentences to finish on the Originals: Of light and dark. Then I will post. Again I apologize. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

A Sign of Humanity

It had been almost a week since that night. And Klaus had started to see that he care more for the girl then he could admit. She just seemed to have this effect on him. He just wanted to be better around her. And he especially loved when he was able to be near. He looked out the window to see her in the snow walking with Rebekah. The snow suited her. It showed how pure she was.

"I don't understand this," Klaus said. More to himself but his brother had picked up his voice. Elijah folded the newspaper and stood walking towards his brother.

"I understand that you feel something for the girl but you should confess your feelings for her. Not hide them." Klaus glared at his brother but shook his head. He would never admit that he felt something for this girl. Perhaps maybe to her but never to his family or anyone else.

"I want to do something for her," Klaus said. But frowned. "But what?" Elijah shrugged and Stefan walked in turning to the lord.

"Well there's flowers, chocolates, promises that you don't intend to keep." Elijah shook his head.

"No it has to be special something that strikes her interest." Klaus smiled and turned while Elijah and Stefan still seemed to be brewing through ideas.

Caroline looked at the new snowflakes falling to the ground and covering Rebekah and her in the white tiny cold drops. Rebekah had become a friend and also someone to help her around the castle. She also mentioned to stay clear of Kol and Bonnie when they were together.

"They are courting but sometimes they act as if they are already married. They will always argue about something but in the end they find one another." Rebekah muttered. Caroline chuckled while Rebekah rolled her eyes. Caroline stopped when she noticed Rebekah looking at something. She followed her gaze to Matt who was sweeping the snow away from the pathway. Caroline glanced between the two.

"You must be interested in him?" Caroline said. Rebekah's eyes widened.

"Oh I don't know. He's nice and I a think highly of him but he's also human. And he knows what I am. I heard him already talking to one of the guests that came to visit. Madame Desperoux, she happened to be interested in him. But he said he wasn't interested with any of the supernatural. And we do come from different social standards. I am not sure if my brothers would be quite fond of Sir Matthew and I courting. I am actually being courting by another anyway." She said as the proceeded walking in the snow together.

"I didn't realize that you were courting someone." Caroline said. Rebekah nodded.

"Marcellus Gerard, or Marcel. He's Nik's protégé, you have met him." Caroline stared at her. She remembered him. Marcel the man that had thrown her around the cell where her father had been locked away. She hated that man with every fiber of her body.

"I don't like him unfortunately." Caroline shook her head. Rebekah nodded.

"I was interested in him for a while. I had met him actually when he was a mere child. He had been a slave for a while. Nik, Elijah, Kol and I happen to be walking by when we saw him. He was being beaten with a wipe by a man. But he was fighting back much like you had been fighting him and he was older then you. Nik saw this and became fascinated with his bravery despite everything. And he killed the man and adopted him like a son. Much like Nik saved you from Marcel's wrath. You wouldn't have lasted long if he hadn't intervene you know?" Caroline shook her head.

"I think I could have managed." Caroline said. Rebekah smirked.

"It is that reason that you are alive. Because Nik is so interested that you stood up to someone that was older then you. Who could have killed you, but you didn't care. And what also made him stay interested in you; was when you stood up to him and showed how much you cared for someone else's life not your own." Caroline thought about this. It was true that he had stopped Marcel from killing her. And he had seemed interested in her. "Anyway Marcel grow to be quite a handsome young man, and the Nik turned him into a vampire. He had asked to court me after almost a few decades. It has been a decade that we are still courting but nothing has happened so far." Rebekah admitted.

Caroline was walking down the hall back to her room. She noticed Klaus was waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow curious as to what he wanted. He glanced to her and smiled.

"M'lord," She said.

"Please call me Klaus." She nodded.

"Klaus,"

"I hope you do not mind but I wanted to show you something." She raised an interrogative eyebrow. But took his outstretched arm and walked with him down the hall way. They stopped at door and he turned to her. "Close your eyes," She gave him a look. "It's a surprise." She obeyed. After Klaus made sure that she couldn't see anything he opened the door and grabbed her hands leading her into the chamber.

"Now can I open them?" She asked. He smiled.

"Alright, now." Caroline opened her eyes to find that she was surrounded by paintings. Some those were of different parts of the world as well as there were books, and artifacts almost like a museum.

"I can't believe it." She said looking around the world. "You must have been everywhere." Klaus shrugged and nodded.

"I have but there are still parts of the world that lie ancient mysterious as well." He watched as she gazed at many different things. "Do you like it?" He asked. She turned to him.

"Oh I love it, thank you so much." Caroline touched his hand. And Klaus couldn't help but look down at it. She smiled to him.

In the doorway Elena smiled looking at them and Elijah peaked around her to see his brother and the vampire that was becoming of his brother's affections. She was changing him. Making him care for someone other than his family.

"Would you look at that," Elena said. Elijah nodded.

"Now I am started to think that my brother can be saved." Elijah said. Elena nodded and smiled to him. "Miss Elena I think I am going to throw a ball. Would you be so kind and to help me?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course M'lord." Elijah smiled to her.

"Come we shall find my sister for help and prepare this ball." He held out his arm to her like a gentlemen. She took it and they walked down the hall.

Meanwhile back in the town of New Orleans Tyler Lockwood sat in his chair miserable. He was angry, in his whole life he had never been rejected of anything or humiliated. Caroline Forbes was tangling with the wrong man. Ethan walked over to him.

"Tyler what does it matter? She was a vampire, werewolves and vampires don't mix well. They don't even get along."

"I don't care, I was thinking perhaps this would bring our two species together." Ethan sighed. He was starting to think that Tyler was interested in Caroline Forbes physically. Because he wasn't hurt he was angry. Tyler was not use to not getting what he wanted. As well did Tyler start acting out. Tyler didn't know that he desired her in a sexually way. And it was started to get the best of him that he couldn't have her. That she wasn't an object. But even if Ethan tried to sway him away it seemed as if Tyler would not let it go. Tyler was started to believe that Caroline was also a witch as if she had bewitched him or something. Suddenly the door burst open and cold air filled the room along with the old man who was William Forbes and Caroline's father.

"Help, he's got her locked up in the dungeon!" William yelled.

"William?" One of the villagers gasped.

"He's got Caroline we must go not a minute to lose." Tyler stood and looked at the old man like he was just being ridiculous.

"Whoa! William who's got Caroline locked up in a dungeon?" Tyler asked.

"A monster, a horrible hybrid! He's half vampire, half werewolf!" Everyone looked at him and glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. "Will you help me?" He asked. Tyler smirked and waved his fingers to the two werewolves who smirked.

"Of course I will help you." The two werewolves grabbed him and began dragging him away.

"Oh thank you." Tyler watched as they throw him out of the Tavern.

"Crazy old William Forbes. He is always good for a laugh." Tyler smirked when he had a plan brewing.

"I think I might know a way to get Caroline to marry me." Ethan glanced to him before he facepalmed.

Note: So sorry this took so long. I thought I might have had my nose broken. So I had been checking it out and all. But I am fine now. Next chapter Caroline and Klaus grow closer and there will be a ball while there will also be other pairings. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Midnight Moon

Caroline was opening the door and entering the hallway when she heard unfamiliar voices. She walked to the stairs to find some people she had never met or seen here. There was a tall man perhaps in his mid twenties. He had light brown hair and hollow brown eyes. His face was sculptured slightly and he was somewhat muscular. She looked to the woman who had curly rouge red hair that went somewhat down past her shoulders. With vibrate blue eyes that seemed to stand out. She was slender but somewhat strong looking. She wore a nice long nature green dress that went down past her feet. She looked to Elijah who greeted them.

_"Brother," _He said. Elijah nodded.

_"Brother, it is good to see you. Sage nice to see you again."_ She nodded.

_"Elijah," _The man glanced at her.

_"May I ask who the lovely new face is?"_ Elijah turned to her.

"Ah Caroline, come meet my brother and his-

"Wife," The red head said. Elijah nodded.

"Wife of course. I didn't realize that you two had married already. I am sure that Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol who will be pleased." Caroline walked down the stairs to the guests. The red head glanced at her with curiousity. She stood next to Elijah. "Caroline, this is my younger brother Finn Mikaelson and his wife Sage. Finn, Sage this is Caroline Forbes she is a vampire and has been staying here for quite some time now." Finn held out his hand to greet her. She took it and shook his hand.

"I am surprised that my brother would consider letting another person in the house that was not family, guests or servants." Finn said. Sage nodded to her.

"Pleasure," Sage looked at the baby vampire and felt superior then her. She did not understand why such a young vampire was among the presence of the originals. She believed that she didn't really deserve to be here.

"Yes, well Niklaus has seemed to have change of mind somewhat. I will explain that later. For now let us get you settled. Miss Bennett would you escort my brother and his wife to their chambers." Bonnie stopped dusting the room to turn to them and nodded.

"Of course M'lord." She walked to them. "Right this way." Caroline watched them before she noticed Klaus and Kol enter. Kol smirked.

"Ah so dear brother has returned." Elijah nodded to him.

"Let me guess he brought that peasant with him." Caroline glanced at Rebekah who sat down on the couch looking slightly board. Elijah sighed.

"You shouldn't be so impolite Rebekah. It is not lady like." She gave him a look.

"Lady? What lady? I don't see any lady other then Miss Caroline. All I see when I look at dear sister is a strumpet." Rebekah glared at him before throwing a book at his head. He dodged and laughed.

"Enough, Kol. Rebekah don't throw books around the house-

"Yeah I know Elijah, it's not lady like." Rebekah said.

"Actually I was going to say that you shouldn't because you might break something." Elijah said before grabbing a book and turning to Kol. "Come Kol, you can get fitted for tonight's ball." Elijah said. Kol sighed before following him.

"Yes please, this house has enough crawling around." Kol turned to her with a smirk.

"At least I don't roll around in the hay sister." She chucked a shoe at him and he flashed away making the shoe hit the wall. But because they were vampires they could hear his laughter. Rebekah shook her head before deciding that she needed to get ready for the ball. Caroline glanced at Klaus who approached her with a smile.

"You will have to excuse my siblings they can be quite a handful." Klaus said. Caroline nodded.

"They're nice," Klaus burst into laughter.

"Love, I know my siblings and they are many things but they are hardly nice." She shrugged.

"I'm an only child. Though I was suppose to have a little brother. My mother had died in child birth and he didn't survive and died two days later." She said. Klaus looked at her.

"I'm sorry," She shook her head.

"It was a long time. I hardly remember it. I was probably too young to remember. Anyway I should probably go and- She was started to turn when Klaus grabbed her arm and she turned back to look at him confused and couldn't help but glance to his hand on her arm. Klaus realized that he was still holding her arm and reluctantly let go. Caroline suddenly wished that he didn't for she liked his skin touching hers. It was like electricity between them.

"Ah…Caroline may I be so kind as to escort you to the ball?" He asked. She wondered if he was also asking to court her. But she wasn't sure. As much as her mind still wanted to avoid him at all coast and it was probably the right this her heart seemed flutter at the thought. She swallowed hard but gave a small smile.

"You shall." She said. Klaus was shocked that she would even agree. But Klaus being Klaus had a cocky smile on his face now.

"I look forward to you this evening." She smiled shyly before turning and making her way upstairs to her chamber. When she shut the door she leaned against the door. Still not understand what had happened now for the past two weeks. One minute she hated him the next she liked him. And now she was feeling things that she had never felt for anyone before. And she liked it. She liked feeling like this for him.

Elijah was looking at himself in the mirror. He was only in his pants that were fitted when there was a knock at his door followed by the door opening.

"Excuse me M'lord you asked to- Elena froze and couldn't help but have her eyes gazed to his naked chest. She immediately turned around flustered and covered her eyes with her eyes. "Forgive me M'lord I didn't realize that you were changing." Elijah smiled and chuckled.

"It is quite alright Miss Elena." He said. "Actually I am glad you're here. But I guess the timing was a bit earlier than expected. I was wondering if you had anything to wear this evening." She still didn't turn around as she spoke.

"No M'lord I had thought it would be you and your family along with a few other guests." Elijah was putting his shirt on now.

"Well I think that once things are ready that perhaps the servants such as yourself. Though forgive me I don't mean to mock you and what class that you are. I was just going to allow a day off for you. I feel as if you deserve one." Elena smiled slightly.

"M'lord that would be wonderful. I would quite enjoy that along with the others. But what would we wear?" She asked.

"Gather the women and the men. Tell the men to come here and I shall give them some clothes to borrow. And for the women go to my sister and she shall help you."

"Thank you M'lord you are too kind." Elena said. Elijah nodded as he began to button his shirt up.

"That will be all now Elena you may go to get ready. I will not keep you any longer." She nodded and walked to the door and closed it.

"Yes M'lord." She said before leaving. Elijah smiled and looked at himself in the mirror once again getting ready. He had always been quite fond of Miss Elena Gilbert she was a fare young woman. Quite kind and selfless and that was what made him curious and fascinated by her. They became good friends but he always thought highly of her. He had always thought about courting her but he would not want to the ruin the profound friendship that they had. He found it a wonderful one that had developed over the years. But he would try to woo her perhaps to see where things would take them. He could only hope that things would not screw on this night. This Midnight Moon that was known throughout the older supernatural of the world. It was the one night where the supernatural would gather as one. And it was also a legend that at the stroke of midnight on the moon's high peak it was a chance for one to find there mate. Perhaps many would find there's. He could only hope though.

Note: So there is another chapter. Finn and Sage are in this. I had thought they would be nice to add and someone had requested them. So I added them. So Klaus has asked to escort her to the ball and she said yes. YAY! More Klaroline next. Might also been time for something more. Hint hint nudge. Lol. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

apter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Midnight Moon Part 2

Caroline grunted as Bonnie tied her corset. She pulled tighter and tighter on the strings before tying them. She sighed and put a hand on her chest trying to steady her breathing. Wearing corsets wasn't the easiest thing at the time. Bonnie helped her put on the dress. It was a lovely cerulean blue that draped slightly out from her waist and down pass her feet. And the straps wrapped around the side of shoulder blades. Her golden blonde hair was curled, with her hair slightly pulled up and had the rest drape down her shoulders. At home, Caroline wasn't use to such treatment, she never had people help her get ready for a ball. Much less had she ever been to one really. The town referred to her as the strange girl.

"Beautiful," She said to herself and turned to Bonnie. "Thank you," Bonnie nodded.

"Will that be all M'lady?" Bonnie asked. Caroline nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Bonnie nodded and with a last smile she left the room. Caroline gazed at herself in the mirror. She had never wore such fancy dresses. Caroline heard a knock on her door and opened it to find Stefan. He smiled at her.

"M'lady Caroline you look stunning as always." She nodded. "The ball awaits m'lady." He stepped aside to let her out. Caroline walked out and followed Stefan down the hall till she glance to Klaus who was waiting for her down the stairs. She smiled. Klaus was dressed rather handsomely.

Stefan sighed. Ah love. He thought. Perhaps Lord Klaus had changed. He couldn't help but thank this woman, for bringing the humanity out of his Lord after a century. Klaus watched her as she walked over to him. He had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. She was so full of light and strong. He had never seen a woman with spunk and fire in her. It was new to him and he loved the fire that she had. The way that she would challenge him and make him rethink his beliefs and decisions. He held out his arm to her when she was now in front of him. She put her arm in his and they walked into the ball room where many guests were. Most Caroline knew were other vampires. Rebekah happened to be on the arm of Marcel's although she kept making glances to sir Matt. Elijah walked over with Elena on his arm.

"Brother, Miss Forbes." Caroline nodded.

"Elijah I see our dear sister has gone overboard with the invites." Klaus said. He glanced around the room taking more vampires then he had thought were going to be here.

"Yes, well some of them are Finn's and Sage's friends that had decided to join us." Elijah said. Elena wore an emerald green dress with gold lace on the edges. Her hair was pulled to the side and flowed down her shoulder in elegant curls. "But I really don't think that would be the problem." Elijah glanced at Kol who seemed to be chasing Bonnie. They weren't running but he was still following her around. Klaus sighed not in the mood to deal with Kol. He hoped that Kol knew that if he caused any trouble that he would dagger him for sure. Elijah shook his head and walked away with Elena. Klaus followed Elijah after telling Caroline to wait. Finn, Kol and Rebekah also followed and turned to face the audience.

"Ahem," Everyone turned to Elijah who was speaking now. "Thank you everyone for coming, this is the Midnight Moon that happens only every few centuries or so. It is a wonderful tradition and we hope that you will be a part of it. Now please join us in the traditional ballroom dance." Elijah said. Klaus walked back over to Caroline.

"Shall we dance?" He asked holding out his hand. She smiled.

"We shall." Klaus and Caroline dance around the room. Caroline had never thought she would ever feel like this with anyone. As did Klaus. Klaus who had shut down any idea of any love other then family. Thinking that it was a weakness. But he was finding that he couldn't control what his heart wanted. His mind didn't have a say knowing that he should kill his weakness. What he wanted and what was his weakness now was Caroline. He wanted nothing more than to see her happy. He wanted to be with her. To love her, to be with her. But he also wanted her to feel the same way out of her own free will. He wanted her more than anything else that he ever wanted in his entire existence.

"I was surprised that you had let me accompany you." Klaus said as the swayed around the room.

"Well what can I say, you do happen to fascinate me." She admitted. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Don't get to cocky about it," Klaus only smirked in response.

"Well onto more mannered subjects like how ravishing you look in that dress."

"Well it's not like I had anything else to wear."

"Are you going to avoid every compliment that I bestow on you Miss Forbes." She chuckled.

"Maybe, but you should be use to such things by now." Klaus nodded.

"You are right, you would not be the same without the fire in you that you possess." He twirled her around.

"I didn't realize," He chuckled.

"Well what can I say love, that's one of the things that fancy you." She blinked twice and looked at him wondering if he was serious now. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes,"

"Why? Your beautiful, your strong and full of light. I enjoy you."

"Well not many think so highly of me." She said.

"Impossible," Klaus protested.

"I was referred to as the strange girl in town." Klaus looked at her.

"Strange? I think we need to redefine your definition of strange love," He said. "You are anything but strange and I should know." Klaus and Caroline switched partners all of a sudden. Klaus was dancing now with another vampire woman. And Caroline ended up in the arms of one of the most people that she hated right now. Marcel.

Marcel smirked. "I am surprise that Klaus has taken any interest in you." Caroline looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I really shouldn't say anything this isn't the place to discuss about Klaus's past. Or even about Tatia or the other women. Oops." Her eyes widened.

"Other women?" Marcel shook his head.

"Oh dear I have said too much. But I suppose it was about to come up sooner or later. I mean I had heard the only one that Klaus ever loved was Tatia and that the other woman were just only of use to him." Caroline looked down wondering if she had been tricked. "I know m'lord because he taught me everything. Oh my you must have been interested in him." Caroline shook her head. "I apologize I hear that heartbreak is the worse pain in the world. I will leave you now. I won't let you hear much more of this matter." He bowed and walked away. Caroline glanced to Klaus dancing with another woman and shook her head feeling as if her heart was breaking. Was Caroline just of some use to him? Was she really nothing but some common harlot to him? All of these thoughts went through her mind before she left the ballroom without another word.

Caroline was on the balcony looking out over the woods. She sighed. She was starting to actually feel home sick now. She looked up at the full moon and a flash of images went through her mind of when Klaus had saved her from the werewolves. She shook her head. She had been falling for the man that basically was keeping her here against her own will and sent her father away. But was she really here against her own will anymore? She had many times to run away again but didn't. She found that she couldn't seem to do it now. But she didn't know why.

"There you are love, I was wondering where you were." She sighed.

"Yeah well you found me." Klaus raised an eyebrow and walked to her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything's fine,"

"Then what's wrong?" He asked. She sighed.

"Everything. You." He looked at her confused.

"Me? What did I do?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Klaus what am I to you?" She asked. But she cut him off not finished. "Am I just like all those other meaningless girls that were not the one and only 'Tatia'." Klaus stared at her.

"Who told you that?" She glared at him.

"Answer the question Klaus." He sighed.

"You are not Tatia, yes but you should know that I was never in love with her really either. I was infatuated with her yes, but that was when I was human. But all she loved was having my brother and I wrapped around her little finger. She loved the attention. Every man in the village wanted her. But no, I never loved her and no you are not meaningless. How can you doubt my feelings for you that I have confessed to you?" Caroline sighed.

"Well it's hard when I have heard of your reputation." Klaus sighed.

"Do you want to know what is so interesting about the Midnight Moon?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "It's the one night where you can find your mate." She looked at him. He touched her hand and she glanced at it. She felt a feeling like lighting hit her and her hand seemed to be struck on fire with just his touch. Something that she had never felt before. She looked up at Klaus. Klaus was also becoming dazed in her blue green eyes. "You just have this feeling that you have known them for the longest time." Caroline swallowed hard. She had always felt something like she knew him. She knew what she wanted more than anything then. And so without giving her brain a last thought she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.

Note: So sorry this took so long. I have been busy with school and work. But here it is. And I have no school the next few days except for Tuesday. If any of you are interested check out on Salem Witches by R.M Spinella. It's a story by me and it's only 99 cents. Check it out if you are interested in witches as well as other supernatural creatures. It is for kindle but it also might be for computer as well. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Uncondictional Love

Caroline awoke to the day feeling happy. She had kissed Klaus and she couldn't but feel and know that she was falling in love with him. It was shocking seeing how he was the man that many feared. But behind the mask, Klaus wasn't as scary. She was actually finding things about him that were human and not the hybrid that many had said was the devil himself. Depspite that she was happy she couldn't help but think of her home back in New Orleans. She did miss her father, Armand and the baker. She missed her home, and where she grew up. She sighed and heard a knock on her door. She got up and grabbed her robe.

"Come in," She said. The door opened to reveal Bonnie as she made her way into the room.

"Good morning Lady Caroline," She said. Caroline nodded as she walked over to the curtains to open them. Outside it was snowing still but it was also beautiful. "M'lord Klaus has requested your presence for the day." Caroline felt heat in her cheeks remembering the last that she had seen him was last night at the ball when she had kissed him. "What shall you wear for today M'lady." Bonnie said opening the wardrobe.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his chamber thinking about Caroline. He was happy that he would be spending the day with her. Elijah had advised him that it would be nice to spend some more time with Caroline. And Klaus had agreed. Marcel on the other hand was in the room disapproving Klaus's attempts at wooing the Lady Caroline.

"M'lord and sire Klaus, i must advise you not to give into this girl. I mean think about it. This girl had only hated you for weeks ago. And now she has been kind to you. I am telling you that this must be some manipulative plan to escape. She was always trying to escape before that as well." Klaus raised an eybrow looking at his protege.

"But brother Lady Caroline has shown interest in you. I would not think that she is lying. She seems genuine. And i don't believe that she has anything to hide. She hasn't hated you in weeks. She has shown you kindness and if i know anything she has been much happier here. I believe that she is honest with her intentions." Elijah came in and spoke. He glared at Marcel. It seemed as if he was trying to ruin his brother's chances with this female vampire. Klaus thought about this.

"Elijah and Marcel you both give a point. I will use this day to spend with her as a means of finding out her intentions." He nodded to Marcel and Elijah when there was a knock at the door. Stefan walked in with a smile.

"Ahem, you lady awaits." He said.

* * *

Caroline was in a loose royal red dress that was a bit long for her but still fairly easy to move around in. Bonnie handed her a cloack and looked to Klaus. He smiled to her as she returned the smile.

"Morning love," He said. She nodded.

"Morning,"

"You look lovely as always love." She blushed.

"Thank you,"

"Shall we?" He asked holding the door opened to her. She nodded and walked outside to gasp. There stood to horses, a white mare and a black stallion. She glanced to Klaus.

"Were going horse back riding?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes love, this it Rebekah's horse Erica that you will be riding. Forgive me but your horse is being groomed at this moment. Rebekah will not mind though." He turned to Matt to nod that he had everything. Matt nodded and walked back to the barn. Klaus helped Carorline mount the white beautiful horse. He moved to mount his. "And this is Aidan." He said patted his horse. She smiled.

"Race you," She said. Klaus raised an eyebrow and smirked looking at her.

"Love you do know who your talking to." He said. She smirked.

"I have ridden horses since i was little. So you might be out matched." she said and tugged on her reigns taking off into the woods. Klaus smiled and tugged on the reigns of his horse and took off after her.

Elijah smiled watching his brother going after his love. He was happy that this girl had come to them. She was bringing Klaus's humanity back that was thought to be lost. Elijah glanced to Marcel who looked at them in disgust. He watched as he turned away. Elijah was starting to get suspscious with Marcel and wondered if he was trying to end their new relationship. He wanted to find out what Marcel was up to.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus rode into the woods. Caroline smiled as she rode through the woods. She knew that Klaus was gaining on her and soon found him keeping pace with her. They soon slowed into a trott before Klaus came to a stop. She glanced at him a he dismounted off his horse and walking to her. She raised an eyebrow but let him help her down. She looked around wondering what was going on.

"I want to show you somehting," He said taking her hand. She nodded and followed him. As they walked through the woods she could see a frozen river and water fall. It was beautiful the ice shined as the snow fell onto the ground and flakes brushed against the strands of her hair. She came across a tree to find names carved in it. "This was the first place that my family and i had come when we first built this city. And it is a special area for us." She looked to see the names carved into the tree: Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. She didn't remember Klaus having a little brother.

"Henrik?" He knew that she would catch that.

"My little brother, he died when my family and I were human." He explained. She looked at him before touching his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry," She said. He nodded and walked over to sit down on a rock looking down.

"It was my fault that he died." She looked at him.

"Klaus, i don't think that it would be your fault." She told him. Klaus shook his head.

"It was my fault." He protested. She swallowed hard and walked over to him.

"What happened?" She asked. He looked at her.

"It doesn't matter it is in the past." He said. She didn't push him any further.

"Why did you show me this?" She asked. "I mean it just seems like this is something sacred to your family that you wouldn't let an outsider see." She explained. He looked up at her.

"I don't know, maybe i had hoped that someone else would carve their name into it." He said looking at her. She looked at him knowing that he meant her.

"Klaus as much as i appeciate that, i don't think that it would be right for me to do that. I mean i am not part of you family." She said. "And besides i don't know if your family would want that." She said.

"Someday perhaps?" He asked seeming like a hopeful child. She smiled to him and nodded.

"Someday maybe." He nodded and watched her as she backed up. He raised an eyebrow and she smirked. "Think fast," She said throwing a snowball at him. She giggle when he got hit. He looked at her confused but at the same time curious. He smirked.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A snowball. What's wrong the big bad hybrid can't handle a snowball or can't have fun?" She said. Klaus picked up some snow to throw at her. But she hit him again. He groaned and looked at her as she had cheated using her vampire speed. She bumped a tree and a pile of snow fell on Klaus. She burst into laughter watching his face. "Aww poor Saint Niklaus." She said. He looked at her before laughing with her. Though he stopped and smirked looking at her like prey. She stopped when she noticed the way he was looking at her. She swallowed hard and took off flashing away from him. Klaus followed her. She realized that he was gaining on her and flashed to a tree and climbed up. Her dress making it slightly hard but she managed. She smirked when Klaus entered the clearing. He looked around for her as she flashed to pounce on him. But she landed on her feet and not Klaus. She looked around. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to a hard body. She screamed but burst into a fit of giggles knowing that it was Klaus. She sighed and shook her head. "Well you got me, now what you going to do with me?" She asked. Klaus smirked and kissed her neck. She gasped. Before brushing his nose against her neck.

"Hmm what will i do with you love?" He said before she sighed as he began kissing her neck again. He finally turned her around to face him before he pressed his lips to hers. She moaned and cupped his face bringing him closer to her. His arms went around her waist bringing her closer to him. She sighed when he deepened the kiss. As soon as their lips pressed together passion exploded between them. Klaus flashed them into a tree. Her back pressed against it as he kissed her. The tree was starting to protest against the rock bodies pressed against it. Mostly Klaus since he was fairly strong. She sighed when he began to kiss her neck. She opened her eyes and looked to the sky seeing it darken.

"It's getting late..." She said trying to find her voice before another moan escaped her. "We should be heading back." She tried again. Klaus groaned and pressed a kiss to her neck before moving away from her to look at the sky. And sure enough she was right they should be heading back. He sighed and they walked back to there horses to return to the mansion.

* * *

Back in New Orleans:

William looked around the room grabbing his sword and cross bow. As well as any other weapons. He was angry, angry that the hybrid had stolen his daughter.

"No one will help me but i will go alone and get her out." he said. "Some how i will get her out of there." He shut the door and headed to the woods to search for her. Meanwhile Tyler and Royace entered the house looking for Caroline and her father.

"William, Caroline!" He called.

"Oh well guess it's not going to work after all." Royace said turning to leave. Tyler grabbed him by the shoulder lifting him up with his alpha werewolf strength.

"They have to come back sometime." he said. "And when they do we'll be ready for them." He tossed him into the snow. "Don't move from that spot till Caroline and her father come home." He told him.

"But-" Royace groaned. "Ah damn it!"

Note: So sorry that this took so long but here is another chapter. Klaus and Caroline are becoming closer to one another. Next chapter we'll be a Klaroline one for sure. Be sure to check out my other stories such as my drabbles as well as the originals: Of light and Dark. I will be updating more this week. Stay tune. By the way on i have recently posted a story called The Ancients and the Origins. I have updated chapters for that. Be sure to check it out please. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Meaning of Love

Caroline was in her chamber getting ready for bed. She sighed looking into the fireplace remembering his lips pressed against hers. She shook her head and touched her lips. She pulled her hair out of her braid and let it fall in loose waves around her face and down her shoulders and back. There was a knock at her door, she jumped. It was late and she knew that she wasn't sure who call on her at this hour of the night. It was not propor for that matter. She grabbed her robe and wrapped around herself since she was only in her night gown before walking to the door and opening it. She stared at him.

"Forgive me, i hope that i didn't wake you." Klaus said. She shook her head.

"No i have still been up," He nodded. She smiled. "What brings you to my chamber Klaus?" She asked. He smiled.

"I wanted to see you." He said. She swallowed hard knowing that this wasn't something a lady should do by allowing a man in her chamber when she wasn't decent. But she couldn't stop herself because she wanted to. She opened the door wider for him to come in. He nodded and walked inside.

"Is that so?" She said turning around to face him after closing the door. He nodded and turned to her as she walked over by the fire to sit. "You know this is not propor." She changed the subject. He raised an eyebrow. "You in my chamber at this hour, and in this state." She said referring to there lack of clothing. Since they were dressed for bed. He had a loose shirt and pants that were slightly ruffled. He sat down next to her.

"Love, the rooms have been spelled for cenuries." She looked at him. "No one can hear anything in other chambers as this one. I don't think that anyone would notice." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes but what would they think?" She asked. He chuckled.

"That were just spending some time together." She shook her head with a smile. He moved his hand to her neck, she jumped and giggled.

"Dont do that." He smirked and tilted his head looking at her.

"Don't do what Lady Caroline," He mocked as he brushed his fingers against her neck there once again. She jumped and covered her mouth from laughter.

"That," She said. He chuckled and looked at her.

"Why Lady Caroline are you ticklish?" He asked as she stood up moving away from him. He followed her. She held her hand up still smiling.

"No," She tried her best to pout. She moved away from him as he tried to brush his fingers against her neck again. She giggled until she was out of reach again. He smirked and followed her. She flashed the other side of the room. He flashed to her again but they were on opposite side once again. This time when she tried flashing away from him he stayed in his spot and grabbed her. She screamed and burst into laughter. Klaus began tickling her sides and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Lady Caroline are you alright? I have never seen you laugh so much." He told her. She couldn't even talk because it tickled and all that escaped her mouth was laughter. "Lady Caroline you are starting to make me worried." She tried to move away from him before she pushed him away only for him to drag her with him as they fell back onto her bed. She gasped and noticed where they had fallen. Klaus still had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close t him. She hadn't notice but her robe had been slightly removed in the process showing some of her shoulder as well as some of her night gown. She swallowed hard and looked down at him. His light blue eyes focused on her. They were filled with one emotion, love. She slowly leaned down and pressed her lips to his. His hands instantly gripped her hips to him. He kissed her back with passion, but with love all the same. The kiss started out slow and filled with love and meaning but soon escalated. Caroline's hands went to cup his face and bring him closer though they were as close as they could be. Klaus sat up making her slide down to his lap as he deepened the kiss. Her hands instantly moved to his head and twisted in his hair. Klaus's caressed her body molding her curves to his hard body. Caroline became desperate for more of his skin and with her vampire strength she ripped his shirt off into two halves and tossed them to the side. Klaus flipped them over in a flash making her gasp when she found him on top of her pressing her further into the mattress. She panted when he broke the kiss to kiss down her throat. She couldn't hold back a moan as he sucked and kissed her collar bone. Klaus's hands moved to her waist and began to untie and remove her robe as her night gown was revealed to him. Klaus moved to kiss her once again. She grasped her hands in his hair once again bringing him closer. She felt his hand slide up from her foot to calf up her thigh, caressing her leg. She moaned as he moved in between her legs. Not having the patience to untie her corset he instead ripped it off tossing it behind him. She gasped when she felt her night gown being removed and he began kissing down from her throat to her chest. She moaned and arched her back to him. He stopped and looked at her and she groaned not wanting him to stop. "Caroline are you sure about this? Because if we go here there will be no going back." She heard the possessiveness in his voice. She knew that he was giving her the chance to back out of it. But she didn't want to. She brought his lips back to hers making him growl when she molded her body to his. He rumbled appeciately. She broke apart to look at him.

"I am sure, make love to me Klaus." He smiled before kissing her again and then going back to where they left off. That night he ravished her, and if she didn't know better she would say that she was in love with him now.

* * *

Elijah was sitting on the balcony looking out to the woods as the snow fell. He heard movement behind him and knew who it was. No one would sneak up on the all powerful original.

"Forgive me M'lord i didn't know that you were out here." He turned to her with a smile.

"It's quite alright Miss Elena," He said to her. "I was just thinking," He stood. She smiled and nodded. "Do you think that Sir Marcel has been acting quite strange?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Well i wouldn't know much. But i have always gotten this bad feeling since forever." She said. He nodded.

"Lately i have been seeing his attitude towards my brother's interest in Lady Caroline," He shook his head. "I am just concerned that he might be plotting something." She shrugged.

"Do forgive me M'lord but i have never trusted Marcel before." Elena said. He looked at her. "And i don't think that you should either." He nodded.

"Thank you Miss Elena," He said. She nodded.

"Will that be all M'lord because i will leave you now." She said. He nodded.

"Wait Miss Elena," She was quite shocked when he grabbed her arm. She looked at him. He let her go. "My apologizes, i was just wondering that if perhaps you would mind spending the day with me tomorrow?" She looked at him in shock.

"Why Lord Elijah what did you have in mind?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Whatever you wish to do Miss Elena," She smiled.

"I like ice skating, i know the place if you could bring the skates." He smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice Miss Elena, i will call on you tomorrow." She nodded and walked back inside, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Caroline awoke to find herself in her chamber. She sighed finding that she wasn't alone. She had become one with Klaus last night more then once you could say. She knew that if anything she was in love with him now. His arms were around her and he was spooning her from behind, his chest pressed against her back. By his breathing she could tell that he was still asleep. She heard movement and voices in the hall. It sounded like Rebekah.

"What is the meaning of this?" She heard Marcel's voice.

"I am saying that i think it would be best if we stopped courting." Rebekah said.

"You have no say in that." He said angered by hearing this.

"And you have no power over me." She retorted. She heard of skin hittng skin. And then gasp.

"And you have no power to do so woman!" Had Marcel slapped Rebekah?

"I am not your property." Rebekah told him.

"Ah is this coming from the human poor boy. Perhaps i will just get rid of him. I am quite thirsty."

"You won't touch him." And then she heard footsteps leave. Caroline wondered what happened? And if Klaus knew that his sister might have been slapped by Marcel. There was a groan and the arms around her waist tightened, a sure sign that he was awake. She smiled when he kissed her cheek.

"Morning love," He said.

"Morning," She said before she rolled over to turn around to face him.

"Do you regret anything?" He asked.

"No of course not." She said. He smiled once again.

"That's good love,"

"We should probably be getting up now." She said. He nodded and she smiled as he kissed her cheek and moved to grab his pants. Caroline wrapped the covers around her body as she looked at her courset that was torn. She gave him a look holding her courset up for him to see. He chuckled looking at it.

"Sorry love but it was getting in the way of you." She rolled her eyes.

"Lovely," She said before grabbing the only other courset that she had. She heard movement down the hall knowing that Bonnie would be here soon. She turned to Klaus. "You have to leave before Bonnie comes," She told him. He looked at her.

"Very well, but i intend to see you later." He walked to the door before she flashed to him giving him a chaste kiss before he opened the door and flashed to his chamber to change and ready for the day. Caroline sighed grabbing her night gown and putting it on quickly as she heard the knock on her door.

"Lady Caroline, i must speak to you it is urgent." Bonnie said. Caroline wondered what was wrong.

"Come in," She said. Bonnie walked inside the room with a worried expression.

"Bonnie what is it?" She asked.

* * *

Caroline stared at Bonnie after she saw the vision of her father in the woods sick and dying by just touching the witches hand. She swallowed hard and looked at her. At this time both Klaus and Kol entered the room wondering what was going on? Caroline felt tears in her eyes. Klaus walked to her.

"Love what's wrong?" He asked. Bonnie looked at Kol as he walked over to her.

"It's my father, he's in the woods sick and dying. And he is all alone." Klaus looked at Bonnie as she nodded to confirm this before leaving the room to give Klaus and Caroline some privacy. Klaus swallowed hard looking at the map of the woods and where it was marked. That was where her father was. Klaus looked at Caroline and realized what he had to do.

"Then you must go to him." She stared at him.

"What did you say?" She blinked twice and looked at him.

"I release you, you are no longer my prisoner."

"You mean i am free?" He nodded. In the other room Kol gasped watching as his brother seemed to give up so easily. And actually release someone from their deal. "Thank you for understanding how much he means to me." She turned to leave when she turned back to him to kiss his cheek. Caroline gave him a small smile before she left the room. Kol came in, in shock and looked at his brother.

"You let her go?" He was shocked. Klaus nodded. "Why?" Klaus swallowed hard.

"Because she means something more to me now." Klaus was not one to voice his feelings but he knew that he was in love with her. But told Kol that he merily cared for her.

"You do know what you just did, don't you." Klaus nodded. "There is a chance that she won't come back. You gave her a choice. Now she is free." Kol said. Klaus nodded and walked back to his chamber sadly. Kol walked to Bonnie. "My brother is sad, he loved her actually i think." Kol told her. She nodded.

"He has finally learned the meaning of love, he does because he wants her to be happy." Bonnie explained.

* * *

The whole time that she was riding through the woods, Caroline's mind was filled with Klaus. She knew that she didn't want to leave but her father needed her. And he was important to her. Just as Klaus though grew to be important to her to. She wasn't sure if she would ever go back though. She knew this would be life changing decison. She remembered when she left the room despite that she was out of the room she heard Klaus say that he loved her when he walked away from Kol. But first she had to find her father.

Note: So here is anoher chapter. Klaus and Caroline are closer. Elijah is starting to get closer to Elena as well as finding out more about Marcel. Caroline still has to decide what she wants because it's starting to change. Klaus let Caroline go. He loves her just as Caroline loves Klaus. But she knows that she has to chose between her old life that she loved or the new that she is coming to love. I heard about the tv show Once upon a time and how there was beauty and the beast in there. I just haven't seen it. Perhaps it would have been something i could have done. But that answers the question to some people who might have been thinking that. Anyway until next chapter. And i also just updated The Originals: Of Light and Dark. Check it out. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

When It's Real You Can't Walk Away

Caroline had brought her father home to make sure that he was alright. She was relieved when he woke up. He stared at her in shock, and confusion.

"Caroline?" He said. She smiled.

"Shh, it's ok. I am home now." She said.

"I thought i would never see you again." He hugged her.

"Oh I missed you too." She said.

"How did you escape from that demon?" He demanded.

"I didn't escape father, he let me go." He stared at her like she was crazy.

"That horrible monster?" She shrugged and hated that he was calling him that.

"Well father he has changed now. He is more kind now." She wouldn't tell her father of the details of what had happened there. She wasn't sure he would approve of her relationship that she had with Klaus. She couldn't even bare to tell her father that she was in love with him and that she had shared a bed with him. There was a knock at the door. She raised an eyebrow as she went to answer it. She opened it to find a man standing there. She raised an eyebrow. "May i help you?" She asked.

"We have come for you father," He said.

"My father?" He smiled evilly.

"Don't worry my dear, we will take good care of him." He said pointing to the truck that would take her father to an asylum. She glared at him.

"My father is not crazy." She growled at him.

"But he was talking of some demon yesterday." Said Royce. She glared at him as he smirked. "William there you are, why don't you tell us what you claimed to have seen and take your daughter." Caroline shook her head wishing that her father hadn't just told everyone. She moved in front of her father to protect him.

"Ah he was not just a demon he was a true creature. A vampire and a werewolf all in one. And that wasn't all he claimed to be one of the creations of the supernatural. Known as the originals." Royce laughed but Caroline saw the witches hesitate and she knew that they knew of their existence. Some others of the supernatural knew that her father might have been telling the truth. "It's true i tell you." He father said. Caroline moved to stop the werewolves helping to bring her father to the truck. She panicked, she didn't know what to do.

"You can't do this," She growled to the man, who ignored her and shook her hand off his shoulder.

"Poor Lady Caroline," Caroline turned to Tyler who was stood right next to her. She swallowed hard and looked at him.

"You know that he isn't crazy Sir Tyler." He shrugged.

"I might be able to clear this misunderstanding up, if," She raised an eyebrow.

"If what?" She asked.

"If you marry me," She glared at him. She couldn't even bare the thought of marry this man and he was also a werewolf. Her heart belonged to another though. Klaus rang in her thoughts.

"Never!" He rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"Have it your way." He told her. She looked at her father being taken away. She remembered the witches talisman. She flashed inside and grabbed it from her bag and flashed to the witches.

"Please," She said. The witches looked at her before they sighed and took the talisman from her as the began to perform the spell. "I can prove that my father is not crazy." She told everyone as the spell began to show images of the original family. She swallowed hard as people could stare at one specific original. Klaus. She watched as his eyes flashed golden and two sets of fangs showed from when he got mad at her for not showing to dinner that one night. The image faded and Caroline turned to the audience who all looked to fear the image. She was glad that everyone here was the supernatural mixed with vampires and werewolves as well as witches.

"Is he dangerous?" One vampire asked.

"Will he attack our city?" Caroline shook her head.

"Look i know he looks scary and vicious but in truth he is kind and can be gentle." She swallowed hard before speaking again. "He's my friend," She admitted. Her father looked at her for moment as did everyone else.

"If i didn't know any better i would think that you had feelings for this monster." Tyler said grabbing her arm forcing her to look at him. Caroline shook him off and glared at him.

"He's no monster Tyler, you are." He glared at her.

"She's as crazy as the old man."

"A hybrid is something else. It drinks blood as well as hunts vampires." Caroline shook her head.

"You made that up."

"He is a beast Caroline. And i say that we kill him. Witches what do you think?" He asked. She knew that he at least had one witch on his side. Sabine smiled and nodded.

"You want to kill him there is one way and one way only. I have saved it for only one special vampire such as this. It will kill it." Caroline eyes widened as did some of the other witches. She left to her house to retrieve this. When she returned to opened a chest where there was a white stake inside. Caroline's eyes widened as did the other witches.

"The white oak stake?" Said one witch.

"Where did you get one? One has not found one in five hundred years. They had burned the tree down." Sabine smirked at the witch.

"Let's just say i have my ways sisters." She said. "It is the only thing that can kill an original. But you only have one so use it wisely." Sabine said to Tyler. Before Caroline could do anything Tyler grabbed the Ancient and deadly weapon from the chest. He smirked and turned to Caroline.

"Next stop the original hybrid's heart with this stake." Caroline flashed to him trying to grab the stake.

"No, i won't let you do this." He glared at her. "If your not with us then your against us. Royce would you be so kind." Tyler said. She watched as her father was shoved into the truck and locked it.

"Let me out!" He yelled. Caroline growled and flashed her fangs trying to get the upper hand but in the next second Tyler bit her. She screamed in pain. And could feel the affects of the bite starting. Tyler shoved her to Royce who grabbed her and snapped her neck. He grabbed rope and tied her up. He smirked and turned to Tyler nodded for him and his other pack mates to follow. Tyler turned to Ethan.

"Ethan aren't you coming?" He asked. Ethan gave him a look and folded his arms across his chest.

"No because were just started something that doesn't need to be started. I am out of this. Besides he has done nothing against us i don't think it would be wise to attack someone for no good reason." Tyler glared at him.

"He is a monster that is a good reason." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Well you guys can go because i am out of this one." He said walking away. Tyler glared at him before telling the others to follow as they went on the hunt.

* * *

Little did they didn't know was that someone was one step a head of them. He and his wife moved from behind the tree glaring at the werewolves. He turned to his wife.

"Warn my brother," She looked at him.

"What?" She said.

"You heard me, warn him that werewolves are trying to kill him. And tell them they have the white oak stake. Go!" She nodded before she hugged him and he kissed her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Help Lady Caroline, for my brother's sake." She nodded.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too my love." She kissed him again before he told her go now.

* * *

Caroline woke to find herself tied against a tree. The ropes were soaked in vervein and her shoulder was in pain from having been bitten. She wanted to cry because she had basically been the one to sentence Klaus's death sentence. If anything she deserves to die. She couldn't just give up though. She struggled with the ropes and cried out when cut her self on the bark of the tree. She cursed. That's when she heard something. She panicked wondering if Tyler had come back to hurt her more.

"Do not fear Lady Caroline, i am here to help." She looked up and gasped.

"Lord Finn," Finn waved his hand in the air.

"Oh Lady Caroline you can call me Finn, you are more then apart of the family now darling," She stared at him as he untied her ignoring the burns of the vervein. When she was free she turned to him about to tell him about what happened. "I know my wife Sage has already gone to warn my brother. We are one step ahead of them." He then noticed her wince in pain when he grabbed her arm trying to tug her along. "Oh Lady Caroline i do apologize. You have been bitten. We must go back to my brother now."

"Wait, my father." He nodded but before either of them could react they heard the tearing off of a door. Caroline turned to see Sir Ethan was helping her father out. "Your helping?" She questioned.

"They are nothing but bastards anyway looking for a fight. I don't have to like you Lady Caroline but i know the difference between right and wrong." He told her. "And i know that Tyler is just doing this to prove to you that he is the better man. So he is the one that is a monster for doing this. And for that i hope that he learns from this. I believe that you can help your friend. Go now, and farewell and good luck. I will help your father." He explained. She nodded and thanked him before Finn lifted her and flashed her through the woods.

Note: So here is another chapter. Finn has helped Caroline. And Ethan shows that just because there different species doesn't mean he doesn't know what right and wrong is. Two more chapters i think. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

A Fight for Love

Klaus had been thinking about Caroline for a while now. He hoped to see her again but he doubted it. He shouldn't have let her go but he could no longer keep her there against her will. It was his way of seeing if anything they had done meant anything to her. He wanted her to chose to be with him there. So he had to let her go so she would have the freedom to chose. He was in his chamber painting, like he usual did. But this time he was moping around, because he was...well it was quite foreign to him what he was feeling. Everything about feeling was foreign to him. It was different.

"Brother, perhaps you could go visit Lady Caroline in the great city that we helped build." Elijah entered his chamber. After returning from his activities with Miss Elena he had heard what had happened. Klaus shook his head.

"I am not sure i would much like to deal with the supernatural and the town folk there. Besides she might not wish to see me." Klaus said. Elijah sighed.

"That doesn't mean that you shouldn't find her and tell her how you feel about her. I think you should confess your feelings for her." Elijah tried to persuade him. Feeling vulnerable talking about his feelings Klaus impulsively lashed out at him.

"Maybe i don't want to see her, and maybe i didn't feel anything for her and only meant to bed her." Klaus growled. Elijah swallowed hard knowing that it wasn't true but also that Klaus wished to be alone in his misery and with his heartbroken. He wanted to forget that he had ever met Caroline ever had her stay with him. Elijah sighed.

"I will leave you, i hope to see you for dinner." He said. Klaus nodded but didn't turn around. "And Niklaus, one day you will regret not telling her before it's to late." And without another word he left his chamber.

"If you ask me Klaus, i say forget about the girl. Or better yet end her. It would be better then she didn't ecist to tell others of your so called affair and that she was the one to break your walls." Marcel said turning to his sire and master. Klaus glared at him. He wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone.

"Leave Marcel,"

"But sire-

"I wished to be left alone! Do not disturb me for the rest of the night." He told him. Marcel swallowed hard but nodded. He left without another word. Klaus sighed. He hated feeling like this. He stopped what he was doing and grabbed the sketches of Caroline that he had. He looked at them before throwing them into the fire. He wanted to forget her, to burn her from his mind. He smashed the table and broke it in half till he fell to the ground on his knees. He put his face in hands in misery and pain.

"Wow, you must really love her." Klaus flashed to his feet and turned to the woman he was irritated by.

"Sage i am not in mood, leave before i rip your precious little head off." He said moving to grab a drink.

"Fine, i thought you would be interesting in knowing what happened. And it something to do with Caroline." She turned to leave but Klaus really did want to know.

"Wait," He said. "What is it?" He asked. She smiled.

"Well it seems that your little whore-Klaus flashed to her and grabbed her.

"Don't call her that." He growled dangerously. "You may be my brother's wife but i won't hesitate to kill you. If anyone is the whore it would be you." She glared at him.

"Fine the baby vampire happen to tell someone about you that had been interested in courting her for the longest time. And now he wishes to end you and take Caroline for himself." Klaus's eyes widened. He sighed.

"Well let him come, it won't matter he can't kill me. And i will surely just rip the mutt's heart out if he is smart then he will leave and go back to his city." He explained.

"Well i let's say that he can." He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It seems that a witch had an ancient tree and now has a stake that can kill you." She admitted. He let her go so she dropped on her feet.

"What?" She nodded.

"What do you want to do about?" Klaus sighed.

"Nothing, just let him come." Sage stared at Klaus as he sat down and had a drink. She couldn't believe this. He actually didn't even want stop the threat against him. She didn't even know what to do.

* * *

Sage walked downstairs to find Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah looking at her worried. She just shook her head sadly. Kol and Rebekah glanced at one another. Elijah took this time to move to Sage.

"Nothing," She said. "He doesn't want any part of it. He just wants to be left alone." That's when they heard movement coming to the mansion. Kol flashed to the window and looked down.

"Ah pack of wolves coming, looks like the mansion is under attack." Rebekah cursed.

"Great what now?" She asked.

"I don't know about you, but i think i am going to knock a few heads off." He smirked.

"Wait Kol, for now we need to keep them out to think of a plan." Kol frowned.

"You have to ruin everything don't you Elijah."

"Shut up Kol!" Rebekah said.

"Oh strumpet go roll around in the hay." She raised her eyebrows before grabbing a dresser and throwing it at him.

"Damn what is with you woman and throwing things?" She growled and throw a chair at him. Elijah cursed and face palmed when he heard another crash.

Note: So there is another chapter. Klaus is too depressed and heartbroken to even try and stop Tyler. He just doesn't care anymore. Kol and Rebekah fight while Elijah feels as if he has already died and went to hell. lol Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

The Dark

Kol cursed he hated feeling use less. Elijah was making him hold off on the whole kill thing. He wanted some fun, and what more then fun to rip off those mutts heads. He thought to himself.

"Ok i got it." Kol turned to Bonnie who had been performing a spell. He looked to her.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Put a seal on the mansion." Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"What type of seal?" She asked.

"I put a sort of put their transformation into a slow turning i guess you could say. Gives us the upper hand so that can't transform into their werewolf form." Bonnie said. Around the corner Marcel was listening tentatively.

"So ready?" Rebekah said. She looked at the door that was starting to crack and break. Elijah nodded.

"Hide," Kol nodded and Bonnie was about to protest when Kol grabbed her and flashed away. The door opened abruptly. Tyler walked inside looking around. It seemed empty like no one was home. He raised an eyebrow at the deserted mansion. Surely the great monster was here. Tyler glanced around the room and waved his hand for the others to come inside. As they walked around the other werewolves were trying their best to turn but it only was painful. And it wasn't fast enough. Tyler glanced to them as they tried.

"Now!" Stefan yelled from upstairs. Elijah flashed to one werewolf shoving his hand into his chest and ripping his heart out. Rebekah tossed one werewolf to the side into a wall before she found Matt shoving a knife into him. He winced when he heard the werewolf grunt feeling the wolfsbane through their system. Rebekah gave him a smile before flashing to grab the werewolf behind him and snap his neck. Bonnie raised her hand to one of the werewolf's giving him a painful headache. He screamed in pain as she slowly used her power to set the werewolf on fire. She smirked before she was shoved to the ground by another werewolf. She grunted when she fell back into a table so hard that she knew that she would have a bruise later. The werewolf now had it's teeth growling at her.

"Mutt i don't take highly to someone who threatens my mate." Kol grabbed their head and ripped it clean off before he pulled Bonnie up. "I swear darling Bonnie what would you do without me," He smirked while she rolled her eyes.

"I had everything under control." He shrugged.

"Right," She raised her hand and a werewolf that had been behind them screamed.

"After you M'lord," He shrugged and without making a glance at him he ripped the werewolf's heart out of his chest.

"You know it hard for me to not smile when you call me that. But i say i like it much more when were sharing a bed." He whispered in her ear. She blushed.

"Oh Kol please, i am going to be sick!" Rebekah complained.

* * *

Finn had Caroline on his back as he traveled through the woods at original vampire speed flashing to get to his family and his brother to help save Lady Caroline. Also he knew how much his brother cared for Caroline and was in heart break. He jumped, dodged and moved around the woods avoiding everything that could stop them. Caroline was already starting to feel much weaker then she had before. She was already thinking that she was seeing her mother and her baby brother. But she knew that she had to stay sane and that these were just hallucinations and that they were not real.

"Hang on Lady Caroline it is only a little farther." He called to her.

* * *

Klaus was still staring at the last sketch of Caroline that he hadn't burned when he heard the commotion downstairs and that there was someone not to far down the hall opening door to the chamber. He sighed knowing it was probably the werewolf with the white oak stake. It had come back to the same that he thought of over the years. He was starting to think that his very existence meant nothing. What he wanted more then anything, what he needed more then anything was to see her, even if it was one last time. He heard his chamber door open and only glanced to the man with the cross bow who smirked. Klaus shook his head knowing that, that stake couldn't kill him and probably not hurt either. Suddenly he heard the snap of it and the next second it hit him in the shoulder. Klaus instantly felt the pain of both the vervein and wolfsbane through his body. He growled and stood now hoping to just end the boy that thought he could take him on. But in the next second the werewolf shoved him out the window and onto the roof. He groaned getting up but he felt slightly weakened. But not by the vervein or wolfsbane that was spreading throughout his body by his shoulder. No it was, the one person. The fiery baby vampire Caroline. She had come to be his weakness now, and because he had let her go and think that she thought of him as nothing but perhaps a friend despite what they had done together he felt that his life meant nothing and why not let this boy end his existence. End his life so that he would no longer have to feel.

"Oh what's wrong Lord Klaus?" Tyler said. "To kind and gentle to fight back." He mocked. For a second Klaus was growling and shoved Tyler into the wall. He knew that he didn't like to be called weak. But Tyler stabbed him with a stake in his abdomen. Klaus grunted before he was shoved to the ground once again. Tyler smirked and reached into his back pocket to pull out the white oak stake ready to kill him and end him.

"No!" Klaus glanced down to the path entry of the gates where his eyes laid upon Caroline and Finn. Finn put Caroline down. "No, Tyler don't." She yelled to him. Tyler wasn't listening. Seeing Caroline made him want to fight back just so he could see her again after this. He flashed to Tyler tossed him into the wall of the mansion ready to end his life.

* * *

She looked to see Finn already starting toward the mansion. Caroline moved to get inside when she noticed the dark man standing in front of her. "Marcel," She said. Marcel smirked.

"I'm sorry but i think it's that you go now." She stared at him. "I mean you have served your purpose given my sire his strength back so that he can end this." Before she could speak his hand was in her chest. She gasped. Watching as this man now held her death in his hand.

Note: So here is another chapter. Looks like Marcel had no intention of letting Caroline see Klaus. Finn goes to help his family. I will update after this as soon as i have finished. I have also updated my own story on called The Ancients and the Origins by RMSpinella. Enjoy. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline grunted but before Marcel could do anything more, his hand release her heart as he fell onto the ground with a thud. Caroline looked up and gasped finding his heart in the hands of Elijah himself. He tossed the heart to the side and walked to her.

"Lady Caroline are you alright?" He asked. She nodded but winced as he touched her arm for comfort. "Oh my Lady Caroline, you have been bitten. Hurry up to my brother so he may heal you." She nodded and moved to leave to him. "And Lady Caroline," She turned to him once again. "If you care about my brother, please don't leave him the way he is." She gave him a smile.

"I know that i don't intend to leave him again." She said. "Thank you Lord Elijah." He nodded before she flashed into the mansion. Rebekah walked outside and gasped to see Marcel's body. Her suitor's body. She looked at Elijah.

"I apologize sister but it had to be done." He said. She nodded.

"I am only upset that i did not get to do it." Elijah raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked. "Brother please i never cared for him when he started to get interested in power and love it more then me." Elijah nodded. "Speaking of interest i didn't know that you were a big fan of ice skating." Elijah eyes widened as she burst into laughter raising the skates to him.

* * *

Damon had a drink in his hand and a bottle of scotch in the other when he walked into the blood shed of a battle happening in the entrance. He raised his eyebrows before looking to his little brother Stefan and finding that he was surround by three wolves. Damon sighed and tossed his drink to the side.

"I can never get a chance to relax can i?" He shook his head before flashing to over and knocking a werewolf down. He hit the werewolf in the back of it's head before using the sharp glass and cutting there throat before flashing to the other and doing the same. Stefan glanced at his brother as he let his fangs drop. "Let's see are you really interested in dying as well?" The werewolf gulped before Stefan ripped it's heart out. Stefan turned to Damon on the shoulder and hug his brother. Damon stared at him before shaking his head and shoving his brother away."Let's not have any emotional moments." He said.

* * *

Before Klaus shoved Tyler into a wall before Tyler stood again glaring at the hybrid. He threw a normal stake at him. Klaus dodged and grabbed his arm twisted it around before he felt a stab in side. Klaus growled and hit Tyler in through a window. The stake scattered out of his hands across the floor. Klaus flashed back inside seeing Tyler raise a table and throw it at him. Klaus dodged and grabbed the sword off the wall that was used for decoration actually. Tyler gasped and fell to the ground before the sword could hit him. He glanced to the stake. Klaus moved to him grabbing by the throat and tossed him around the chamber leaving dents in the walls. Tyler growled struggling to get free as he grabbed the sword and stabbed Klaus with it. Klaus grunted, this gave Tyler enough time to grab the stake and turn to him moving to stake him before Klaus tried to dodged after ripping the sword from his body. The stake hit Klaus in between his shoulder and upper chest away from his heart. He grunted, the pain was worse and felt as if it was burning. Tyler smirked and grabbed the stake from his shoulder ready to take the chance now that Klaus was vulnerable.

"Funny how a monster like you fell in love with her. But also very poetic. She wouldn't have cared about you either way." Tyler said. "She had me, not you. Face it she was mine the entire time and now you know that she never cared about you even in death." He raised the stake. Klaus felt himself healing. Suddenly Tyler was grabbed and thrown into a wall. Klaus glanced to Caroline as she flashed to Tyler trying to get the stake from him with all the strength that she had left. Tyler throw her off, so hard that she fell into the corner of the fireplace hilt to keep the fire in the fireplace. She hit her head against the iron of the cage concealing the fire and cut her forehead and was unconscious. Tyler smirked before he flashed to Klaus staking him in the chest. He had missed but seeing Caroline hurt and in need of his help, Klaus was able to stop the stake halfway as it slowly brushed against his heart. He growled and flashed Tyler into a wall. The stake went flying before Tyler tried knocking Klaus off again. They both stood glaring at one another. Caroline opened her eyes and saw the stake in front of her. She reached to grab it and smirked.

"Oh Tyler," Tyler glanced to her and then saw the stake. His eyes widened. "Oops," She threw it into the fire.

"No!" He yelled. He watched as the flames destroyed the stake. He growled and turned to her. "You are dead woman!" He went to grab her when he grunted feeling as if someone had walked over his grave. He coughed blood up and slowly turned to see Klaus behind him with his hand in his chest. In one swift move he ripped the organ from his chest and Tyler fell to the ground dead. Klaus tossed the organ into the burning flames. He coughed as he fell to one knee trying to keep his strength. Because he knew that he wounded pretty bad since it was close to his heart. He turned to Caroline to smile when he frowned looking at her. Her forehead was cut and she could no longer hold herself up. She collapsed. Klaus moved to her despite the pain that he was in. Caroline could feel herself falling and her eyes roll into the back of her head as everything went black.

Note: So here is another chapter like i promised. Next one coming soon. Yay! I wasn't to sure about this scene. Because it was kind of hard to know what Tyler would do when he has to stake Klaus in human form. And Caroline basically saved Klaus's life by grabbing the stake. But now her life is on the line as well. I didn't think it would be that easy to put Klaus on his death bed. I mean he would also burn into flames if he was staked. Elijah saves Caroline from Marcel. As well is slightly embarrassed about skating. lol Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

True Mates

Klaus grasped Caroline in his arms thinking that he would never had seen her again. But more then happy just to see her. Although he knew that something wasn't right. Especially when she wasn't healing. Klaus shook Caroline trying to get her to wake up. Klaus looked down at the blood on her sleeve of her dress. He pushed it up noticing the bite. He cursed and flashed to his bed laying her on it with her head on his chest. He rolled up his sleeve and bit his wrist before putting it to her mouth. At first there was no response and Klaus was losing his mind thinking that he was too late. He shook her trying to get her to respond. That's when he felt her fangs break his skin once again, she began to drink. Klaus sighed with relief.

* * *

"Skating Elijah," Kol said. "Aww that's so cute." Elijah glared at his brother. Elena stood up.

"It was quite fun." She said touching Elijah's shoulder and glared at Kol.

"Why won't you take me skating?" Bonnie asked. Kol stopped laughing and looked at her.

"What?"

"I happen to like skating and i am really good, what can you do?" She asked. Kol stared at her.

"Well...i..." She shook her head and turned away. Elijah chuckled before turning to Finn.

"Did Lady Caroline make it to Niklaus?" Finn asked. Elijah nodded and listened.

"I think that she upstairs with him now as we speak." Elijah said.

* * *

Caroline gasped and sat up abruptly until arms pulled her back down. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at Klaus. Slowly memories came back to her what had happened.

"Klaus..." She said.

"Shh, rest love," He said to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The boy Tyler is dead, everything is alright. Your safe here." Klaus really didn't want to let her out of his arms but she moved and he forced himself to let her go. She turned to him and he swallowed hard before he gave her a smile. "You came back," He changed the subject.

"Of course i did, i couldn't let him do that to you. Also Finn said that you were the only one that could help me heal." She said. He nodded. "I'm sorry this is all my fault." Klaus shook his head.

"No it's not. I have dealt with people trying to kill me all the time." She shook her head.

"Yeah but he had a stake that was able to kill you." She protested. He smiled at her.

"I am alive though love, and so are you." He said. She gave him a small shy smile.

"Yeah, thanks." She said. He nodded but couldn't help but want to know, he needed to know.

"Was that the only reason that you came back?" He asked. She glanced to him. She had to be honest with herself and him. She was finally able to admit that she was in love with him and now she had to tell him or she could lose him forever.

"No," She admitted. He looked up at her. "I actually had been planning on coming back shockingly." Klaus looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why?" He asked. She looked at him and swallowed hard.

"I had been thinking about things for awhile." She rubbed her arm nervously. "I have been thinking about us, my father. My life. The truth is no matter how many reasons i tried to keep myself from coming back because it had been my wish since i had first made that deal with you. I wanted to leave. I wanted to be reunited with my father. But when after the night that you saved me i started seeing a different side of you. And that side i liked, it made me open up and try to give you a chance. And slowly i found that i liked you more and more. The more that we talked the more that i wanted to be in your presence. And slowly after you showed me paintings and pictures of the world. I began to see that there was more to you then meets the eye. And the ball i found that i was starting to think of you more then just a friend. But i couldn't admit it to myself even though i recognized it. And when i kissed you, i started to see the truth. Since i have left though the one thing that i could think about was you." She sighed. "The truth is that i care about you a lot." She said. "And then i heard you mumble under your breath that you loved me." She looked at him and he swallowed hard. "Is it true?" She asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, it's true. I am in love with you." He confessed. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. He couldn't help but kiss her back till she pulled back and broke the kiss.

"The truth is i love you too." She confessed. He stared at her in shock. No one had ever said those words to him before as he closed his eyes feeling happiness throughout his once cold heartless self.

"You have no idea how happy i am now." He said. "You are the only one that has ever said that to me." She looked at him.

"Not even your family?" He shook his head. "Not even your parents?"

"No love you would be the first." She smiled and held him closed to her.

"Well i intend to say to you all the time." He smiled and kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back with her as she laid down on the bed again with him on top.

* * *

Elena looked at Elijah as the others stared at him. They were at the dining table talking all of them. They had finally finished picking up the bodies. And were sitting to relax.

"I know what i want to hear." Kol said. "I want to know how Elijah and Elena spent there time skating. Elijah swallowed hard and shook his head. But Elena began the story of their day.

Flashback:

Elena and Elijah had made it to pond and he handed her the ice skates. She smiled and put them on as he did as well. He wasn't someone who chose to ice skate really. He had only done it twice for his sister because nobody wanting to do it with her and she didn't really have any friends. Elena had her skates already on before she went out onto the ice and began to skate around the pond. Elijah swallowed hard as he walked on to the ice. He struggled to keep his balance slightly before he glided. But he wasn't as fast as Elena before she skating around him. He missed his footing and fell on his ass. Elena giggled and looked at him as he tried to get back up. He cursed.

"Well if you haven't figured out, i can't skate really." Elijah said. Elena chuckled.

"The great and all powerful original can't skate." She mocked. He sighed as she walked over to him and helped him up. He was glad when he used some of his vampire advances to keep his balance and keep himself from falling. "Ok, just take it one step at a time." She instructed. "Left, right, left, right glide." She demonstrated for him before turning to him. "Try it." He nodded before he did as she did. Left, right, left right. glide. She smiled when he had it. "Again." She said. He was starting to get the hang of it before she took off skating without him. "See if you can catch me." She said. He smirked before going after her and skating on the ice. He caught up with her before she grabbed his hand and moved with him. She let go and spun around before coming back and taking his hands. She placed one on her waist and the other in her hand. She moved her hand to his shoulder and the dance together around on the ice. Elijah smiled to her. It was snowing now as they danced, Elena and Elijah suddenly found a really slippery piece of ice that they glided over. They slipped and tumbled over, as they scattered across the ice. Elena flew into the snow as Elijah hit a tree. She sighed and looked at him before chuckling. Elijah smiled at her before a pile of snow was dumped on him. Elena burst into laughter as Elijah brushed the snow out of his face his body still completely covered. She smiled as he got up and out of the snow looking at her as she fell back onto the snow and made a snow angel. Elijah watched her before she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the ground next to her. He looked at her with curiosity.

"Make a snow angel Elijah." She said. Elijah raised an eyebrow but did what she had asked of him. She looked at him with a smile before they both looked at the sky. "Is anything different from today to a seven hundred years ago when you were first turned?" He looked at her.

"Well the stars sometimes seem to move depending on where you are. Because we live in different places of the world." Elijah said. "Technology has become a big thing. I mean we have moved so far from having huts to actually buildings or houses these days." Elijah explained. Elena nodded.

"Do you miss being human?" She asked. Elijah shrugged.

"In some ways yes, but in others more. Immortality sometimes has it's advantages then being mortal. I mean over time you just become use to vampirism." She nodded and turned to look at him.

"Do you think that Lord Klaus really cares for the baby vampire?" She asked. He turned to her on his side as well and nodded.

"I really think that he does." Elijah said. "The way he looks at her, he has never looked at another woman like that." Elijah explained. She nodded. Elena swallowed hard.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked. he shrugged.

"When i was human, Tatia." She nodded.

"Did you love her?" He glanced at her.

"I think i was more infatuated with her." He said. She nodded.

"We should be heading back now. It's getting late." He nodded and flashed to his feet and held out his hand to her. She smiled and grabbed it and he helped her up. Forgetting that she had her skates on she slipped. Elijah caught her only for her to pull him with her down to the ground. He landed on top of her. She was blushing as she looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"My apologi- but she cut him off pressing her lips to his. He made a strangled noise of surprise as she pressed her lips to his. He couldn't help but kiss her back.

Flashback ended:

Kol looked between them.

"So you guys just skated and returned?" Elena was blushing she hadnt mentioned the part where Elijah and her kissed. And Elijah really wouldn't have cared either way. "Oh i think something else happened. Let me guess you two lip locked with one another. " Elijah and Elena glared at him.

"Shut up Kol!" Elijah said.

Note: SO here is another chapter and there is a flashback of Elijah and Elena ice skating. And they kissed. Next chapter should be up next shortly. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Epilogue: Eternity

After Caroline had admitted her feelings for Klaus things seemed to fall into place. They went skating despite that Kol kept mocking them. Until Bonnie had made him go skating. Only to find out that Kol wasn't the best skater. In fact that he was worse then Elijah. Klaus had never been more happier to have Caroline by his side. It took a while for William to come around to the idea of Klaus and Caroline being together only because he was afraid that Klaus would hurt his daughter. He wasn't the happiest father when Klaus had come to him asking for his daughter's hand in marriage. He knew that Klaus was being respectful and was grateful that Klaus had asked him. He decided to allow it seeing how Caroline was happy. And if she was happy he was happy. Klaus and Caroline had got married near the tree where Klaus and his family had carved their names into the tree. Caroline did carved her name into the tree as well. Making Klaus quite happy. Rebekah and Matt were courting at the time when this all went on. The eventually left New Orleans and went to London with the rest of his family. Klaus and Caroline were talking and standing with one another outside. Kol on the other hand was standing looking at his new sister in law. He was shocked to find that his brother could love. And even more that it was her. A duster came in his face and shook his head glaring at the person who had brushed it in his face. But found that it was Bonnie who gave him a seductive smile. He smirked about to follow her. When Stefan cut him off.

"Well Kol, i told you that Lady Caroline would bring the better man out of Klaus didn't i?" Kol rolled his eyes.

"Oh no you didn't i told you." Kol said. Stefan glared at him.

"No i told you." Kol shook his head.

"No i told you."

"No! i told you." Stefan said. Kol shoved him back.

"Oh you most certainly did not ripper."

"I did too." Stefan shoved him back. Kol grabbed a glass and hit him in the face.

"Oh it's on Salvatore." He said. Kol tackled Stefan to the ground. They both growled at one another before throwing a punch or two.

"I believe it was i that told you all that Lady Caroline would bring Niklaus back with his humanity." Kol and Stefan froze and looked at Elijah standing there before they glanced at one another.

"Yeah, i think he's right." Damon said walking pass them wobbling because he was slightly drunk. Stefan shook his head.

"Damon your going to head into the- There was a crash and Damon was knocked to the ground and fell into the fountain. Stefan shook his head. "Tell me where he gets the drinks?" He asked. Elijah had Elena on his arm as they watched them leave. Kol went after Bonnie who had gone back to her chamber. Elena glanced to Klaus and Caroline as they walked outside onto the balcony.

"He really does seem happier Elijah." Elena said. She realized that she had called him by his name. "Ah i apologize my lord." He shook his head.

"Nonsense, you may call me that Elena if you wish." Elena smiled and nodded.

"Elijah,"

* * *

Caroline looked out over the stars before glancing at Klaus who gave her a smile. He reached into his pocket and took her hand.

"This has always been something i had meant to get you that day at the ball." He said. She opened her hand to find a bracelet.

"A bracelet." She smiled. "It's beautiful, but you didn't have to get me anything." She said. He shook his head.

"This bracelet i got from a princess almost as beautiful as you." She raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about it is that the princess gave it to me and told me to give to the someone i love. i took it because it was her dying wish. But i never thought that i would give to anyone because i never thought that i could love. Until now." She stared at him before she moved to kiss him.

"I love you," She said. He smiled.

"As i love you Caroline." She smiled.

"I suppose this means that we have an eternity together." He nodded.

"And i would be honored to show you the world Lady Caroline." She smiled.

"Oh why thank Lord Niklaus." She mocked. She pressed her lips to his. As they began their eternity together.

The End

Note: So there you go last chapter. I will posting a the last chapter for Original Drabbles next. Don't forget to check it out. Hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 16


End file.
